Pure Dark Attraction
by Yuuram88
Summary: AU. Conlfict is brewing as a mysterious group of vampires stir up trouble for their own kingdom and the Demon Kingdom. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

The moon glowed eerily in the night sky while one sixteen year old king by the name of Shibuya Yuuri slept peacefully in bed. Clouds drifted across the sky when a figure appeared within the king's bed chamber. The figure carefully but swiftly made his way towards the black haired boy. Reaching the side of the bed he looked down at him, his eyes raking over the young teen's body.

A smirk bloomed across his pink, full lips as the moon's glow caught the deadly glint of fangs. Leaning down slowly the figure slyly licked the pulse point of the young king making him moan in his sleep. Enjoying the king's reaction the figure started nibbling and licking all the way to Yuuri's lips but stopping to gaze at him once more. Then the mysterious person finally kissed the young king's mouth lightly tracing his tongue across lips, nicking his bottom lip with his fangs as little droplets of blood seeped from the wound. Running his tongue over the small wound he felt the boy below stir.

Clear, emerald green eyes snapped open as he pushed up with inhumane speed staring at the boy frozen to the spot. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in bed but then noticed someone was in his room. Green and black eyes met causing strange feelings to stir within them but soon both came back to their senses as the young figure vanished into thin air while Yuuri shouted.

Suddenly his chamber doors burst open as his supervisor Günter von Kleist and castle guards rushed in. Günter hurried to Yuuri's side questioning him with concern laced in his voice.

"Heika! What happened? Are you alright?"

"There was someone in my room though he disappeared right before my eyes and yes I'm alright." Yuuri explained as best as he could though still shaken up from the incident.

"Did you see what they looked like heika?" Günter asked him gently.

"No, not really it was too dark for me to make out what they looked like."

"I suppose it's useless to try and search but I'll have to put extra measure on security around the castle. We'll take care of this tomorrow but for now please get some sleep heika." Günter stated softly.

"Ok." Yuuri replied too tired to argue.

Günter got up from the bed giving Yuuri one last look before walking out and closing the doors behind him. Yuuri lied down on his bed but sleep eluded him for he couldn't get the vivid green eyes of the mysterious person out of his head. A little while later the king slowly succumbed to sleep with dreams of a mysterious emerald eyed person.

Outside the emerald eyed figure watched the king, quietly reprimanding himself for his carelessness. However he couldn't help it for there was something about the young king that had attracted him putting him in a sort of trance where he lost all sense of control. He couldn't fathom why some mere boy had aroused such intense feelings in him. Finally giving up trying to figure out the young king he turned away and vanished into the night.

* * *

Well there you have it. This was just a piece that popped into my head so I'm not sure if I should continue it so I'm leaving it up you readers to leave me a review telling me whether to continue or not and if I get enough reviews telling me to continue I'll be more then glad to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Ok I've decided to continue this since it seems readers like this and I would like to give my thanks to all who reviewed letting me know of what you wanted: **ElementalFoxGoddess, seiya, contravene431, Sarahfreak, okaix, KawaiiAlthea, phantome101, The Flaming Albino (**very funny Megs --)**, and bratsrule.**

Well here's the second chapter and just to clear something up Yuuri and Wolfram haven't met and if you don't know yet Wolfram was the one who appeared in Yuuri's bedroom but he's a vampire hence it's an AU story.

* * *

Deep in a dark forest a grand castle stood high and proud in the heart of the place surrounded by small little towns occupied by unnaturally beautiful people. Within one of the many bedrooms of the castle a figure appeared letting out a sigh of relief but gasping in surprise sensing another behind him. 

"Wolfram…"

"Honestly Conrad, have you no sense of decorum." The one named Wolfram retorted with a glare.

"I'm sorry. However I'm curious as to where you were." Conrad calmly replied.

"None of your business," Wolfram answered coldly.

"Wolfram von Bielefelt," Conrad sternly called him by his formal name.

"I was out which should be obvious enough and you're suppose to be the smart one." Wolfram gave a snort of irritation.

"Out where exactly?" Conrad prodded.

"Just out," Wolfram shifted nervously.

Conrad noticed his little brother's discomfort and smiled knowingly, "You went to visit the demon king again I presume."

Wolfram blushed though trying to hide it, holding his head high and glaring at his second eldest half brother for his unnerving insight on things.

"Wolfram you really must stop these nightly visits, it's not safe." Conrad told him with concern.

"I know." Wolfram gave a defeated sigh.

"Get some sleep. You don't want to worry mother now do you?"

Wolfram shook his head giving Conrad a reassuring smile. His brother returned the smile as he made for the door leaving Wolfram alone in the room. Changing into his night clothes Wolfram laid down on his bed staring intently at the ceiling lost in thought. It was frustrating trying to figure out why he was so captivated by the young king. Feeling his eyelids drooping from exhaustion he finally let the blissful sensation of sleep lure him away into peaceful oblivion.

&&&&&&&&

Soft sunlight rays danced upon the sleeping figure as eyelids slowly opened to reveal emerald green eyes glazed from sleep. Turning over Wolfram tried to get back to sleep when a knock came at his door. Refusing to acknowledge the disturbance he attempted to claim sleep once more though the knocking became irritatingly insistent. Grunting in annoyance Wolfram got up from his bed making his way to the door. Opening it he sees his brother, Conrad Weller standing there giving him a small smile.

"Good morning Wolfram."

"Says you" Wolfram replied grumpily.

"Well if you stopped going on your nightly rendezvous you wouldn't be so grumpy about being woken up." Conrad said with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Wolfram gave him an incredulous look, "Who in their right mind wakes up six in the morning smiling like a maniac."

Conrad chuckled at his younger brother's comment finding it entertaining to see him in such a cranky mood.

"See you at breakfast then." Conrad told him walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Wolfram grunted in reply.

Wolfram made way to his own private bath stripping down to nothing as he grabbed a towel on the way.

&&&&&&&&

Opening the double doors to where everyone was having breakfast Wolfram was suddenly engulfed into a hug head pressed in between a pair of breasts. Wolfram tried fruitlessly to get out of his mother's deadly hug.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouted with indignation.

His mother finally relented. Cecilie von Spitzberg, queen of the vampire kingdom gave her youngest son an adoring smile linking her arm with his leading him to the breakfast table. Taking their seats breakfast soon commenced with light conversation in between.

"So how are my three handsome sons doing?" Celi asked brightly.

"Fine mother," All three replied in unison.

"Oh Gwendal dear you must stop frowning so much how will you ever find a beautiful young lady or young man." Celi softly reprimanded her eldest son, Gwendal von Walde.

Both Conrad and Wolfram tried to hide their amused smiles as they continued to eat. Gwendal twitched in annoyance while throwing a glare in the direction of his two younger half brothers.

I know I know, I'm evil but I wanted to stop there just to give you a bit of understanding on the story. However reviews would be much appreciated cause they do fuel me to write more and faster and if I get a good amount of reviews then I'll put up the next chapter. I'm evil but I have to have something in return so it's only fair that I make a deal with you readers to review so that you can get a new chapter in return. Oh and please tell how this chapter was and yes Wolfram and Conrad do get along cause I like their brotherly bonding.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Ok here's the next chapter which you've all been anticipating but I must say you reviewers are quite evil too but I'm glad you took my deal so I can get the chapters out for you. Now to the readers who reviewed:

**Mini.Naura - **Thank you for thinking this story is awesome and I hope you get away safely XD.

**okaix - **Well you might have to wait awhile before that happens sorry.

**wolfoloverXD – **Thanks for the compliment and I do hope you continue yours too.

**Sarahfreak – **Well yes that was my original plan to give a teaser and then see what you all thought.

**KawaiiAlthea – **Aw thank you for thinking it's captivating. LOL pushy but I don't mind XD.

**Princess Sin – **Glad you think it's intriguing but you'll have to wait and see if Yuuri meets the emerald eyed visitor.

**seiya – **I will don't worry.

**Yaro – **Glad you're into my story XD.

**bratsrule – **Well I'm happy I've caught your attention and that you think it's different.

**Bogizan89 – **Yes I like the bond between the brothers too and I love vampires XD. Yes I didn't want to make them all into vampires for a reason and I just think Günter is better as a mazoku. Yes I know my last chapter was short but it was intended to be just wanted to get it started really.

**kittykat – **Well 2 of your questions will be answered just got to wait for the other one and thank you for thinking its great.

**puzzleshipping00 –** Glad you like it and that you agree with Wolfram and Conrad getting along.

**akiray – **Yes Wolf is a vampire and a hot one at that too XD.

**phantome101 – **Sorry for confusing you but yes Yuuri hasn't met Wolf nor does he know him.

Now onto the story

&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of running feet could be heard down the many corridors in Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri came to a stop hands on knees breathing heavily from his daily morning run needing to stay fit for he was still young and also for the fact that he had a baseball game coming up on earth. Finally being able to normally breathe again, Yuuri headed straight for his own private bath to wash away the sweat clinging to him.

Relaxing in the nice hot, steamy water, Yuuri reflected back on the unexpected happenings in his room last night. He couldn't for the life of him figure out who the person was in his room. What really had got to him though was that they had just disappeared right before his eyes. The only thing he could remember about the mysterious intruder was their emerald green eyes and when he had focused on said eyes strange feelings had stirred in him confusing him even more. He knew for a fact that they were male but didn't know whether they were mazoku or human. However something about the mysterious person had exuded a sense of trust for he hadn't felt threatened by them just extremely shocked at their appearance. Coming out his thought Yuuri let it be for now as he got out of the water getting changed and heading for breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&

After breakfast Greta, Yuuri's adopted human daughter, had dragged him to the impressive garden in the castle begging him to play with her. Yuuri had obviously agreed for he couldn't deny his precious little girl. Sitting under one of the many trees Yuuri closed his eyes basking in the serene moment while listening to his giggling daughter. Yuuri felt someone join him as he lazily opened his eyes to see his best friend Murata also known as the Great Sage of Shinmakoku making himself comfortable beside him.

"Hey Murata," greeted Yuuri.

"Hello Shibuya. A lovely day don't you think?" Murata asked.

Yuuri gave a nod of consent not wanting to break the peaceful silence with petty talk, however Murata thought otherwise.

"So Shibuya, what is this I hear about some intruder in your bedroom last night? Why didn't you tell me you were into sneaking people in to have some needed fun at night?" Murata gave him a teasing grin.

Yuuri snapped his eyes open at his friend's words as he turned to give him a dirty look.

"You really are a pervert."

"Can you blame me; I mean I'm a growing teenage male. However that's beside the point," Murata waved off airily, "Did you get a good look at them?"

"No, I didn't but all I know is that the person was male and had emerald green eyes." Yuuri explained.

"Interesting," Murata mused.

"Oh wait, also they suddenly vanished into thin air." Yuuri added.

Murata perked at the new bit of information, "Vanished into thin air you say?" Murata asked with raised eyebrows.

Yuuri nodded. Murata stayed quiet for awhile longer when a strange glint appeared in his eyes. Yuuri became a little apprehensive for his friend unnerved him sometimes with his powerful insight.

"Vampires," Murata muttered.

"I didn't catch that." Yuuri leaned in closer.

"Vampires," Murata repeated.

"WHAT!!!" Yuuri shouted.

"Honestly Shibuya are you deaf?" Murata gave him a look.

"I heard what you said," Yuuri gave him an offended pout, "but how is that possible, don't only mazokus and humans inhabit this world?'

"Well yes they do but vampires inhabit it too though they like to keep to themselves preferring to stay away from unnecessary conflicts. However what I find most interesting is why one did visit you?" Murata wondered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well that's what I like to know. Do you think they're after me?" Yuuri asked a little worried.

"Doubtful. Vampires are quite peaceful but downright dangerous when messed with." Murata stated knowingly.

"Then why did one of them appear in my room?" Yuuri questioned.

"Well that's what fascinates me for they don't mingle with other races."

"Do they hate mazokus and humans?" Yuuri asked wondering if they did.

"No, like I said they just keep to themselves and don't like conflicts but humans fear them which have been causing the vampire kingdom trouble. Funny how it's usually the humans causing petty troubles due their ignorance and not fully understanding things." Murata frowned.

"Well vampires live on blood so isn't it understandable for humans to fear them?" stated Yuuri.

"See that's where human lack of knowledge comes in. Vampires don't depend on blood as their food source, the only time they do drink ones blood is when they claim a life partner. They eat and drink like any mazoku and human."

Yuuri gave him a surprised look not expecting vampires to be so domesticated and almost human like which explained why he didn't find his intruder to be dangerous.

"That's not fair to their race then if they're being judged like that." Yuuri frowned.

"No it isn't however I hear they're quite attractive especially their females." Murata gave a perverted grin.

Yuuri thwacked him on the head as they both burst into laughter.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri turned to see his daughter running towards him as he got up having rested long enough. Reaching him she gave him a flower necklace which he put on right away making their way into the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, yes I know this chapter is short but I don't want to give too much away cause I want to keep you readers on your feet making you wait like the evil person I am. Please review and tell me how this chapter was and as usual my deal is still in place.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Now to my lovely reviewers:

**StoryofGreen –** Awww you're so sweet and yes Wolfram definitely has to be part of the royal vampire family.

**KawaiiAlthea – **Yes you are quite right but there was a reason for putting those 2 explaining chapters and I already know where my story is going so don't worry. I wasn't insulted I do agree XD.

**Sarahfreak –** LOL sorry but I am a cruel person but I'm hoping this chapter will make it up to you XD.

**phantome101 – **Yes I quite like that line too so I put it to make things a little more mysterious and interesting as you put it.

**yurixwolfram – **Sorry it wasn't long but I didn't want to give too much away.

**priestessmykala – **Yes that's all you get but now you get this chapter XD.

**okaix –** Yes no Wolfram in the other one but he's in this one.

**Mini.Naura – **Yes no Wolfram in the other one but he'll be in this one and yes I just had to add Murata's perverted ways XD. Well thank you for unleashing your angry reviewers on me (o.o").

**alice22 –** Yes there's the original Demon Kingdom and there's a Vampire Kingdom too and there's also humans too. Yuuri does not know about Wolfram and he wasn't in his dreams it was for real.

**akiray –** Glad you thought it was funny and yes I love Murata and his perverted ways XD.

Ok here's the chapter you've all been waiting for so I hope you enjoy it and that you tell me how it was instead pushing me to update not that I mind it's just I would like some opinions but I won't accept flames for it's summer here and I'm already feeling hot as it is.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of swords clashing and clanging in the castle courtyard could be heard echoing throughout the place. Wolfram blocked another one of Conrad's attempts to disarm him. He knew that he couldn't defeat his brother for he was the best swordsman there was. However Wolfram was the best magic wielder amongst his kind.

"I think that's enough for today." Conrad said.

Wolfram gave him a nod of agreement as they sheathed their swords making their way inside the castle to wash up. After their trip to the baths they headed to the dining room for lunch. Entering the extravagant room both took their respective seats as lunch was served. The doors to the dining room opened as both Gwendal and Lady Celi strode in while taking their seats. Wolfram noticed the way Gwendal's shoulders tensed and his mother's serious expression. He was about to ask what was wrong when Conrad spoke up before he could.

"What's the matter mother, Gwendal?"

"It's the humans." Gwendal answered gruffly.

"What about them?" Wolfram asked.

"They're restless. It seems that some mysterious group of vampires attacked a human village slaughtering them in their wake." This time Lady Celi replied solemnly.

"That's not possible we don't even associate ourselves with them." Wolfram stated a little angrily.

"I know dear but this is a serious matter. Humans have always been apprehensive towards us due to their muddled knowledge about our race." Lady Celi soothed.

"How do they know it was vampires?" Wolfram retorted.

"There were bite marks along their necks." Gwendal answered curtly.

"But it could be a setup for all we know." Wolfram tried to convince his mother and oldest brother.

"That's a possibility but you must understand that there maybe some amongst us who despise the humans. They might have done this to make a statement of their resentment towards them." Conrad finally spoke up.

"But…" Wolfram couldn't continue feeling angry yet guilty.

Conrad observed his little brother when understanding dawned on him.

"I'm going to be alright Wolfram. My loyalty is to the vampires no matter my half blood status." Conrad softly reassured his younger brother.

"I know I trust you." Wolfram voiced quietly cheeks tinted pink.

Conrad gave his little brother a heart warming smile appreciating his concern about his safety.

"What are we going to do about this?" Conrad asked seriously.

"We're not sure but I have sent out some of my best men to investigate. For now we must wait and see." Gwendal answered.

&&&&&&&&&&

In Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri was signing documents that Günter had left him in his office. Suddenly the doors to his office were opened as Murata, Günter, and Yozak walked in. All wore the same expression of solemn seriousness.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"Heika, a human village was ambushed yesterday during the night." Günter informed him gravely.

Yuuri looked stricken, "Do you have any ideas as to who was behind it?"

"Yes." Murata replied.

"Who was it?" Yuuri questioned.

"Vampires heika," Yozak answered

"How is that possible? Aren't vampires supposed to be peaceful?" Yuuri looked bewildered.

"Yes they are Shibuya and that's why we must investigate this further. We can't jump into conclusion for there's something off about this situation." Murata grimly stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked confused.

"I'm saying that vampires have never been one to commit such acts of violence towards humans. I have a feeling it might be some radical group bent out to get revenge on the humans." Murata answered seriously.

"So are you saying that this is the work of vampire bandits?" Yuuri questioned.

"I believe so. The Vampire Kingdom is against violence and bloodshed which means they're not the ones behind it. I would know this for they're more formal about seeking revenge, like any other country they would declare war." Murata stated knowingly.

"What are going to do then?" Yuuri looked at his three trusted companions.

"A few of the soldiers hand picked by Yozak personally are heading out today with Yozak leading them to further examine this matter before jumping into any rash decisions." Günter answered curtly.

"Then I'll trust you Yozak to bring back news of this happening and that you report to me right away when you do. I wish you the best of luck." Yuuri looked at Yozak giving him a nod of consent as Yozak and Günter bowed and left the room.

"I can't believe this." Yuuri said expressing is his disbelief.

"Look Shibuya, this is a severe situation and must be looked at from both sides. You have allies from the human nations and they'll probably expect you to declare war on the Vampire Kingdom," Yuuri was about to retort but Murata cut him off, "I know, but I'll I'm suggesting is that you setup a meeting between the some of the human countries you're allied with and the Vampire Kingdom to settle this matter diplomatically." Murata gave him a knowing look.

"I agree and you know that Murata. However what if they don't want to cooperate with us?" Yuuri gave him a considering look.

"I'm sure they will for this is huge for the vampires. This is tarnishing they're already damaged image and would probably feel less hesitant towards us and might come to accept our help." Murata said calmly.

"I want to help them and for others to not fear them." Yuuri looked determined.

"And maybe you'll finally get to meet your lovely night admirer." Murata teased.

"Very funny and I don't go for guys as you should already know." Yuuri glared.

"Honestly Shibuya it's not uncommon to be in a relationship with the same sex and to be truthful with you vampire males are even more alluring than their females. I wouldn't mind hooking up with one of them." Murata stated.

Yuuri just gave him a look, "Well that's you."

"You really are a pain when it comes to hooking up with people." Murata gave an annoyed look.

"Whatever, I need to write personal letters to the humans and vampires to get on with the meeting so if you're going to be you're perverted self then please leave but if you intend helping me then at least try to be more mature." Yuuri reprimanded.

"Ok let's get started then."

&&&&&&&&&&

Ok there's the fourth chapter for you so I hope you enjoyed it. My deal is still in place so please leave a review telling me what you thought of this. Things are finally going to get serious so be patient with me cause I need to think this through to make it more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

Here it is folks the chapter you've all been waiting for. I took a little longer with this because I needed to think this through on how to introduce certain things in this chapter. Well hope you enjoy!

**phantome101 **– Thank you for your patience so I'm hoping this'll be long enough for you.

**bratsrule –** Yeah Murata truly is XD and you'll just have to read to see.

**KawaiiAlthea –** Don't worry I know how my story is going and yes Murata is a pervert XD.

**alice22 **– Well you'll just have to read and find out.

**okaix – **Well here's the new chapter for you XD.

**preistessmykala – **I see you're not one to satisfy easily XD.

**Knight of Caeli –** I'm glad you like my story XD.

**akiray –** Well you'll have to just read and yes Yuuri still has issues with the whole same gender relationships.

&&&&&&&&

Wolfram sat on one of the many benches n his mother's beautiful garden. He usually came here to calm his troubled emotions and thoughts. He was still angry at what at what had happened at lunch yesterday too confused to comprehend why his kind would cause such disturbance when vampires preferred to keep to themselves. However as much as that was irritating to understand Wolfram was in the garden due to a certain demon king occupying his thoughts.

He was even more confused as to why he found the young king fascinating. There was nothing special about him except for the fact that he looked more like a wimp than a king. Wolfram glared at nothing in particular still mad at himself for losing control and letting his emotions control him.

"Ah… your Excellency…" A nervous soldier called him unnerved by the fierce look on the young prince's face.

Wolfram snapped out of his daze to look at the slightly shaking soldier.

"Yes." Wolfram replied.

"Sir von Walde would to like see you in his office." The soldier informed trying to put on a brave front.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way. You may leave." Wolfram stood as the soldier bowed and walked away.

Heading towards his eldest brother's office Wolfram wondered what was so important that Gwendal requested his presence. Arriving at Gwendal's office he knocked hearing a reply for him to enter. Opening the door Wolfram made his way in closing the door behind him in the process. Looking around the office he also noticed Conrad and his mother there too.

"What's going on?" Wolfram asked a little confused as he took a seat.

"A letter was sent this morning from his majesty the demon king requesting our presence for a meeting to discuss the issue of the happenings concerning the mysterious attack on the human village." Gwendal informed.

"Why would he want to do that?" Wolfram asked curious.

"It seems that he wants to understand the situation better and would prefer to assess the problem personally with us." Gwendal answered.

"Well I think it's a great idea, that way we can go about this more peacefully." Lady Celi voiced brightly.

"Mother," Wolfram gave her a bewildered look.

"I agree." Conrad joined in.

"Conrad," Wolfram gave him a look.

"Then it's settled. We'll be heading out tomorrow." Gwendal stated with finality.

"Are you saying we're all going? Who's going to look after the castle and the kingdom then?" Wolfram questioned uncertainly.

"Yes we're all going and I'll take care of what…" Gwendal was interrupted as his office doors flew open.

Everyone turned towards the new comer as Gwendal's right eye twitched.

"Don't worry about a thing, I've got that covered. I'll take care of everything here while you all take a trip to Shin Makoku." Anissina von Karbelnikoff voiced gleefully a deadly glint in her eyes.

Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram gave each other uneasy looks while their mother squealed with joy leaving to get prepared for the journey. Anissina also left thinking of new inventions cackling madly.

"Well that was unexpected." Conrad replied amusement evident in his voice.

"I didn't know Anissina was here." Wolfram said befuddled.

"Nor did I," Gwendal muttered hands making knitting motions.

"Well I suppose I should go and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Conrad stated walking out of the office.

"Gwendal are you alright?" Wolfram asked eyeing his brother's peculiar behaviour.

"Yes. Now leave, I need to write a letter to the Maou." Gwendal replied curtly.

Wolfram gave his brother one last glance before making his exit.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yuuri was taking a walk through the garden when a messenger came up to him handing him a letter. Thanking the messenger Yuuri opened it to read the content within. Realizing this was a correspondence letter to his Yuuri went to seek out Günter to inform him. Finally reaching Günter's office he pushed the door open stepping inside when he noticed Murata was there as well.

"Heika," Günter stood up at Yuuri's entrance.

"Shibuya what brings you here?" Murata asked.

"I just received a letter from the Vampire Kingdom stating they'll be here by tomorrow afternoon." Yuuri answered.

"Oh what wonderful news, we must prepare a proper welcome." Günter stated eagerly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuuri gave Günter a small smile.

Günter gushed from Yuuri's praise as he hurried away to start organizing.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Murata said a strange glint appearing in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked confused.

"You'll see Shibuya, you'll see." Murata replied mysteriously.

"Must you be so cryptic? Honestly Murata I'm afraid of what it might be." Yuuri commented feeling a little apprehensive.

Murata just chuckled as they both exited Günter's office.

&&&&&&&&&&

Wolfram's patience was wearing thin as the carriage trudged on. He wanted to know if they were there yet for they've been on the road for a day now. Sighing in annoyance Wolfram chose to watch the scenery outside.

"Don't worry Wolfram we'll be there soon." Conrad reassured sensing his little brother's annoyance at the long trip.

"I'm not worried." Wolfram retorted crossing his arms, pointing his nose in the air.

"Well then be a little more patient, it won't be long before you finally met his majesty." Conrad replied with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Wolfram blushed light pink glaring at his brother, "Shut it."

Conrad merely chuckled at his younger brother's discomfort.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yuuri paced his office lost in thought. Murata was there with him watching Yuuri smirking at his friend's behaviour.

"Honestly Shibuya, you're going to wear away the carpet with all the pacing you've been doing." Murata grinned amused.

"Quiet you," Yuuri retorted.

"Nervous much," Murata commented sarcastically.

Yuuri glared, "I'm not nervous and why would I be? It's not like there's anything to worry about."

"I didn't insinuate that you had to be worried about anything just finding it entertaining the way you're acting almost as if expecting a visit from a lover." Murata grinned evilly.

Yuuri just stopped to stare at his perverse friend rolling his eyes at him.

"To think you're suppose to be the Great Sage." Yuuri voiced with mock disbelief.

"Just because I'm the Great Sage doesn't mean I can't be a normal teenager." Murata stated.

"Look just behave yourself and stop being a pervert, you're not an old man." Yuuri said exasperated.

"Your wish is my command _heika_!" Murata mocked seriousness.

"Very funny," Yuuri looked annoyed.

Suddenly his office doors were opened as a soldier informed both Yuuri and Murata of their guests' arrival. Yuuri and Murata headed for the main entrance to Blood Pledge castle both coming up beside Günter. The gates opened as four vampire soldiers lead the front with a carriage behind and six other vampire soldiers taking up the rear. Yuuri just looked on amazed. The carriage pulled up to the stairs leading into the castle. The door to the carriage opened when a gorgeous blonde woman stepped out decked out in a black dress with a slit on one side with many bangles adorning her wrists. Yuuri gazed at her gawking at the sheer beauty she exuded.

"Her majesty Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg, queen of the Vampire Kingdom." Günter announced.

Two others had gotten out as Yuuri turned his attention on them. Yuuri was a little intimidated by the one decked out in a green suit with steely blue eyes and a stoic expression. Looking to the other Yuuri noticed the other was decked out in a light brown suit a friendly smile on his face with warm brown eyes.

"His highness Gwendal von Walde and his highness Conrad Weller." Günter announced again.

Thinking that was all of them Yuuri was about to lead the way in when he noticed another step out. Yuuri once more gazed at new appearance noticing that he had soft blonde hair and was decked out in a blue suit though Yuuri couldn't see their face for their head was bowed.

"His highness Wolfram von Bielefelt."

Then the blonde finally lifted his head as his eyes connected with Yuuri's. Black and green met once more as everything else faded into the background.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yes I'm truly evil but hey I already told you I was and anyways with length come cruel consequences. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me a review about what you thought of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Sorry I took a little while with this chapter but I had some difficulty with trying to organize things in it. Well I finally sorted it so I hope you enjoy.

**TransylvaniaBubblewrap – **Thank you for the compliment it was quite unexpected that I had to just smile widely XD. But boy your review quite different and funny XD.

**TheWinggoddess – **I'm glad you like my story and yes I am evil so you're going to have to get use to it XD.

**Death To Haru – **Thank you for the review and here's the chapter you've been waiting for XD.

**Sarahfreak – **Thank you for the compliment didn't think I was good at building suspense.

**truazngrl – **Yes I'm evil but here's another chapter for you to read.

**kittykat – **Aw didn't know my story was worth that much of a check but I'm happy you really like it so here's the new chapter.

**Bogizan89 – **Yes they finally met and now you can see their reactions XD.

**preistessmykala – **Aw thank you for thinking I'm good and here's the new chapter XD.

**okaix – **LOL who knows so just read and see.

**alice22 – **Didn't mean to anger you but I just had to end it that way well here's the new chapter.

**Princess Sin –** Sorry but I am a cruel person but here's the new chapter XD.

**Knight of Caeli – **LOL yes quite a "cliffy" but here's the next part XD.

**StoryofGreen – **Well I'm glad you're not mad even though I would be and thank you for loving this story XD.

**phantome101 – **LOL yes they were weren't they XD.

**yurixwolfram – **Aww I'm glad you love my story and yes I know who you are XD how could I forget.

**KawaiiAlthea – **Yes I have to some how add some teasing on Murata's part I just find him so amusing XD.

**akiray – **Yes they met and you'll just have to read and find out XD.

**Howl3 – **Thank you for the review XD.

Now onto the story.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yuuri stood frozen to the spot, mind blank from shock staring into the eyes of his night intruder. How he knew was beyond him but the emerald green eyes was what had caught his immediate attention as strange feelings from before resurfaced once again. There was something different about the blonde male that had Yuuri captivated. Murata looked back between his friend and the blonde prince as comprehension dawned on him grinning knowingly.

Wolfram couldn't seem to look away though panic was slowly rising within as he noticed the look of realization on the young king's face. Wolfram didn't want anyone to know about his night visits but didn't know what to do feeling helpless at the moment. Murata noticed the look of panic in the prince's eyes understanding that he didn't want to be discovered by the others. Nudging Yuuri in the side Murata quietly warned him.

"Not here Shibuya, your guests are waiting."

Coming out of his daze Yuuri looked around seeing expectant faces staring at him.

"I'm sorry for that didn't mean to keep you waiting." Yuuri said apologetically finally leading the way in.

Wolfram sighed in relief as he followed after the others. Reaching his office doors, Yuuri opened the double doors going to his desk standing behind it. Everyone else had taken a seat waiting for Yuuri.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here. I would like to thank you for taking my offer into account for I want to help in any way I can." Yuuri stated sincerely.

"Oh heika, I think the pleasure is ours. We are so glad that you wish to help us. I'm truly sorry about that horrible incident but you must believe me for we have no inkling of who was behind the hideous act only that they are presumably from my kingdom." Lady Celi expressed softly yet sadly.

"I understand perfectly well. I have no qualms with your kingdom as I do believe you had nothing to do with it. This is why I've requested your audience to discuss it in our meeting which will commence tomorrow afternoon as our other guests will be arriving in the morning. Now however I think it would be best that you all rest now. Rooms have been provided for all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." Yuuri explained showing his gratitude for their understanding.

"Thank you heika, it's an honour to be here." Lady Celi stated genuinely bowing her head.

"Please just call me Yuuri I'm still not use to the whole formal greeting." Yuuri voiced sheepishly.

Lady Celi nodded smiling warmly at him as she and her sons were taken to their rooms.

"That went well." Murata spoke up.

"You think?" Yuuri asked a little nervous about how it went.

"Yes Shibuya you were fine. Now onto a more interesting point I must say Sir von Bielefelt is quite the beauty and seems to have inherited his mother's looks." Murata gave Yuuri a knowing look.

"Shut up." Yuuri glared.

"Oh come on, admit it you were taken by him when you finally got a good look at you mysterious admirer." Murata teased.

"No I wasn't. I mean sure he's quite good looking for a guy but that's it." Yuuri stressed.

"Shibuya if I realized that was my night visitor I wouldn't be here talking to you." Murata smirked lecherously.

Yuuri refused to comment just giving his friend a look questioning his sanity as he headed for the door Murata following behind. Making their way down a corridor they spotted the brown and blonde haired princes together. Murata nudged Yuuri giving him a look which Yuuri ignored.

"Hello." Yuuri greeted.

Conrad and Wolfram both faced Yuuri and Murata.

"Hello heika, geika." Both greeted back.

"You don't need to be formal with me as I said before, Yuuri is just fine." Yuuri stated.

Wolfram gave him a look, "I was wrong you don't look like a wimp, you are a wimp."

"Wolfram!" Conrad called sternly.

Yuuri looked like he'd been punched in the stomach as Murata chuckled beside him.

"Excuse me." Yuuri voiced shocked.

"I said you're a wimp or do you have hearing problems too?" Wolfram glared at the oblivious looking king.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri stated a hint of anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure Shibuya." Murata just smiled.

Yuuri gave him an affronted look.

"I'm sorry for my younger brother's rudeness heika." Conrad apologized as he gave Wolfram a warning look.

Yuuri looked to Conrad, "Its ok and the name is Yuuri."

"Well Yuuri I'm sorry to cut this short but Wolfram and I must go and see what our mother wants." Conrad stated politely as both he and Wolfram bowed walking away.

"I must say I quite like sir von Bielefelt." Murata grinned at Yuuri.

"Well I think he's a brat." Yuuri frowned.

"You shouldn't get so worked up about what he calls you even though it's quite amusing." Murata chuckled trying to somewhat console his friend.

"Shut up. You're no help and you're supposed to be my friend." Yuuri glared walking away Murata following behind just giving his friend a secret smile.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun shown brightly in the sky signifying a beautiful day while Yuuri was locked up in his office signing away papers or at least attempting to. He sighed out of boredom and slight annoyance for he wanted to spend the day outside getting to know his new guests. However Yuuri wasn't so sure he really wanted to get to know a certain blonde prince who had the nerve to call him a "wimp". Although Yuuri was still a little angry he didn't want to let this get in the way of trying to make peace with them. If the blonde was going to give him attitude then he will take it in stride. A knock came at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Günter, "Heika Lady Flynn and Sir Hiscreif have arrived."

Yuuri brightened as he got up from his seat making his way out, Günter following behind. They headed to the meeting room where everyone was waiting. Arriving, Yuuri opened the door to see everyone assembled there. Taking his seat Günter introduced the others to make things easier. After the introduction the meeting finally commenced.

&&&&&&&&&&

After the meeting everyone headed for the dining room as the meeting had dragged on into dinner time. Entering the room everyone took their seats as the food was served.

"Oh who is the adorable little child heika?" Lady Celi cooed.

"That's my adoptive daughter Greta." Yuuri answered proudly.

"She's such a beautiful little girl." Lady Celi voiced brightly.

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram had watched the little exchange between his mother and the king bemused at his mother's eagerness. However Wolfram couldn't deny that the king's daughter was cute for he did have a soft spot where young children were concerned.

"Lady Cecilie I must say it's been an honour to have met you." Lady Flynn smiled softly.

"I believe the honour is all mine for I've never met such a strong willed female rule such a peaceful country as yours." Lady Celi stated cheerfully.

Lady Flynn turned a light shade of pink as she continued to converse with Lady Celi. Gwendal was in a deep conversation with Günter, Murata, Hiscreif and Conrad. Yuuri and Wolfram were the only ones not participating in any of the talks going on. Yuuri wanted to try and make up for the little mishap that had taken place yesterday with blonde prince though was too nervous to start a conversation.

Wolfram was becoming frustrated with the black haired king. He knew that the king was looking his way and he wanted him to stop for it was making him nervous. Wolfram hadn't told his mother and Gwendal about his visits, only Conrad knew though he had coaxed it out of him. He didn't know how the other two would react wanting to keep it just between himself and his brother. Unfortunately Wolfram couldn't do that since the king knew too making him worried. Wolfram was pulled from his thoughts as the king's daughter spoke up.

"Sir von Bielefelt would you like to join me on a walk through the garden with papa Yuuri after this?" Greta asked sweetly.

Wolfram just about melted but composed himself to give a response, "As much as I would love to princess I don't think your father likes me very much."

Greta turned to her father with a pout, "Is that true Yuuri?"

Yuuri felt trapped trying to form something to say but stuttering horribly, "I… uh… I mean…"

"Are you that much of a wimp that you can't be honest with your own daughter?" Wolfram snorted.

"I'm not a wimp so I would appreciate it that you stopped calling me that." Yuuri glared.

"Why should I?" Wolfram shot.

"Because you're being an insolent brat," Yuuri retorted out of anger.

"How dare you call me that?" Wolfram glared heatedly.

"I'll call you whatever I like." Yuuri glared just as heatedly.

"Is that so?" Wolfram hissed.

"Yes." Yuuri stated anger clearly underlining the word.

"You really are a pathetic wimp." Wolfram voiced emerald green eyes flashing with pure anger standing up in the process.

"Well at least I don't sneak into people's bedrooms at night watching others sleep." Yuuri finally said the one thing Wolfram feared he would as he also had gotten up from his chair.

Wolfram was frozen from mortified shock a look of horrified shame distorting his expression. Then Wolfram snapped raising his right hand as it made contact with Yuuri's left cheek. Everyone stopped what they were doing as deafening silence filled the room.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ok you already know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to bother. Please leave me a review telling me how this chapter was. I'm sorry if Yuuri was OC but I needed him to get Wolfram riled up.


	7. Chapter 7

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Here's the 7th chapter to my story. Sorry about the little wait but I was busy trying to get ready for back to school. While on that note with school starting next week I won't be able to update soon so you'll all have to bear with me but I'll do my best to try and update when I have time.

**yurixwolfram –** Yeah Wolfram is the one finally doing it XD and I can't forget a faithful reviewer like you.

**StoryofGreen –** Glad you have so much love for this story makes me happy XD.

**Howl3 –** Yeah I just had to make Wolfram do it and glad you got a laugh out of it XD.

**akiray - **Yeah that was a just a little twist on who will be slapping whom.

**okaix - **Thank you for loving it and yes they are XD.

**preistessmykala – **Yeah Yuuri is tactless and you're welcome XD.

**KawaiiAlthea – **Yeah Wolfram doesn't know.

**Hateshinaku Tooi Sorani – **Another interesting review which I enjoyed reading and yes I knew that little mistake I made in my author's note but I was too lazy to fix it XD. And I hope you remember what it is you want to tell me.

**contravene431 **– Glad you found it funny and thanks for the review.

**alice22 **– You'll have to read and find out for yourself and glad you love my story. Don't worry I know you weren't really mad but I can't blame you.

**Sarahfreak – **The interaction between Yuuri and Wolfram will be no different from the show I just don't think it would be right XD.

**phantome101 –** Read and see and yes I know Yuuri was OOC but as I said I did it for a reason XD.

**thacha – **Yeah he did LOL.

Just to give a heads up Yuuri is still as oblivious as ever about mazoku customs. Now onto the story.

&&&&&&&&&&

Wolfram stood breathing heavily, his anger still boiling while he glared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared shocked at Wolfram frozen trying to comprehend what had happened. Everyone else kept silent not daring to make any sort of movement to set the blonde prince off. However Günter chose to break the tense atmosphere as he turned his gaze on Wolfram.

"Your highness, please take it back."

Wolfram faced him focusing his glare on Günter as he spoke, "I will not take it back when he just insulted me."

"Wolf dear…" His mother voiced quietly.

"Wolfram you must take it back." Conrad stated seriously.

Wolfram gave his brother a scandalized look.

"No."

"So you definitely won't take it back then?" Murata asked looking every bit the Great Sage he was.

"Yes." Wolfram gave him a determined glare.

"Well then congratulations." Murata beamed.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram gave Murata an incredulous look wondering about his mental stability.

"What are you talking about Murata?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Honestly Shibuya I thought you would at least know the basic customs after ruling for a year now." Murata shook his head disappointed by his friend's lack of knowledge on his own kingdom.

Yuuri frowned pouting," Well Günter hasn't exactly taught me everything you know and I've been busy trying to run the kingdom and all."

"Oh my humblest apologies heika, please forgive your lowly servant for not keeping you informed on the customs of your own kingdom." Günter wailed eyes big and glassy.

"Ah… it's ok Günter but I would like to know what just happened?" Yuuri questioned.

Günter suddenly stood straight expression serious, "His highness Wolfram von Bielefelt just asked for your hand in marriage."

"WHAT!!!" Both shouted in unison eyes wide.

"Oh congratulations dear, I'm so proud of you." Lady Celi squealed giving him a hug as Wolfram tried to escape.

Finally getting out of his mother's hug both he and Yuuri were about to open their mouths to protest when Murata interrupted.

"I think this is perfect for the Vampire Kingdom. With Shibuya and Sir Von Bielefelt engaged the humans will see this as a good sign to be less apprehensive towards vampires. After all they do trust the Maou." Murata voiced wisely.

"I agree," Gwendal finally spoke up as everyone turned their attention to him, "This'll help us with the current situation we are in and we can resolve this more peacefully now."

Everyone nodded their agreement while Yuuri and Wolfram just stood there speechless to make any kind of argument. Wolfram finally came out of his shock induced state.

"Fine…" Wolfram said as he swiftly made his exit.

Yuuri focused his eyes on Wolfram retreating back then made p his mind as he followed after the young prince.

"Wait." Yuuri grabbed onto Wolfram's wrist.

"What do you want?" Wolfram gave him an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should you know talk about this." Yuuri suggested rubbing the back of his neck while giving Wolfram a small timid smile.

"Why?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well we haven't really been on good footing with each other and I'm sorry about the things I said." Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile.

"I forgive you for being a wimp." Wolfram gave him a rare smile.

Yuuri beamed at having gotten through to the blonde prince wanting to make peace with him.

"Friends then," Yuuri stuck his right hand out.

Wolfram looked at the hand offered to him for a second before clasping it in his own giving Yuuri a small smile.

&&&&&&&&&&

Night had descended. Yuuri yawned making his way to his bedroom. After making up things with Wolfram he had been dragged by Günter to sign more documents. Arriving at the door to his room he slowly pushed it open steeping inside and closing it behind it him. Going to his wardrobe he pulled of his black uniform for his blue cotton pyjamas. Finally getting done he got comfortable in his king sized bed. Lying down Yuuri was about to blow out the candle lantern on his nightstand when something shifted beside him. Looking towards where the movement had come from he came to realize there was another in his bed.

Pulling the covers away from the sleeping figure he was greeted with the sight of a quite feminine looking pink nightgown and a mop of blonde hair. Yuuri's eyes bugged out finally recognizing the person in his bed.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shrieked jumping out of bed as though on fire.

Wolfram sat up as he rubbed his eyes then focusing his sleepy emerald green eyes on Yuuri yawning.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Yuuri gave him a bewildered look.

"Sleeping what else?" Wolfram replied sarcastically.

"I can see that but why? I mean you have your own assigned room." Yuuri tried to explain flailing his arms about.

"What are you on about now wimp?" Wolfram gave him an exasperated look.

Yuuri gave him an incredulous look, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping in your own room and not mine."

Wolfram sighed at the hopeless king, "I'm in your room because we're engaged now."

"But…" Yuuri gaped looking like a fish out of water.

"Look wimp it is custom amongst my race for engaged couples to share the same room and bed." Wolfram explained crossing his arms across his chest giving Yuuri a pointed look.

"It's not right for two guys to sleep in the same bed together." Yuuri gave him a frown.

"Are you disregarding my kingdom's customs?" Wolfram glared green eyes flashing.

"Ah… no, I'm not… it's just that… well…" Yuuri fumbled with his words unnerved by the blonde's intense glare.

"What is it then? Are you trying to get rid of me because you intend on sharing this bed with another?" Wolfram stood abruptly suddenly appearing in front of Yuuri a fierce look in his eyes.

Yuuri gave a shocked gasp as he fell on his rear end shock written all over his face.

"How d-did y-you do t-that?" Yuuri stuttered gazing at Wolfram amazed.

"I'm a vampire and our powers differ from that of a mazoku. However that's beside the point." Wolfram leaned down levelling himself with Yuuri, "If you ever think about having an affair behind my back while we're engaged I'll make you regret it wimp."

Wolfram threatened as the moon's glow reflected off of his fangs. Yuuri gulped as he nodded his head vigorously frightened at the prospect of what Wolfram could do to him.

"Good," Wolfram smirked, "Now we can finally get some sleep."

Yuuri didn't make any protest this time obeying the blonde as he settled himself under the covers while blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight Wolfram." Yuuri quietly uttered closing his eyes to get some needed sleep.

"Night Yuuri," Wolfram refrained from using "wimp" as he too succumbed to sleep.

The clouds drifted across the night sky slowly blocking the moon from view encasing the king's bedchamber in darkness. In a dark corner of the room a pair of glowing narrowed yellow eyes gazed at the two sleeping young boys grinning sadistically before disappearing. The clouds drifted apart the moon's glow caressing the two sleeping figures unaware of the danger lurking their way.

&&&&&&&&&&

Well there you have it another chapter. Please leave a review on how this chapter was. And as I said before I won't be able to update as soon as I would like so patience will be needed from you all. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

I'm sorry for the long wait but school is really keeping me busy with less sleep and more homework. So here's the long awaited chapter for you readers and my reviewers.

**ire-3** – Thank you for the review and yes it would be cool to be a vampire XD.

**okaix** – Here's the new chapter.

**KawaiiAlthea** – Read and find out.

**Wizshan the Bloody Rose** – Read to find out and glad my story made you smile XD.

**pokexuxtoxdeathz** – Awe thank you for the review and yes Wolfram's the one who does it XD.

**priestessmykala** – Awe thank you and here's the new chapter.

**Akiray** – Read to find out and glad you're still enjoying the story XD.

**yurixwolfram** – Awe glad you liked the chapter and yes I know it did but I didn't want it to drag on.

**Sarahfreak** – Yes I had to do that makes it more fun XD.

**Tati-ai** – Yes I know I didn't make him ask but you'll see soon enough.

**phantome101** – Read and see if he does XD.

**Death to Haru** – Read and find out. I tend to call things I can't find the words for as "stuff" too XD.

**Howl3** – Yes it's going to get a little darker but not yet and glad you liked the chapter XD.

&&&&&&&&&&

The darkness dominated the sky, lacking the twinkling stars and the moon. Mountain ranges stood below casting eerie dark shadows of danger. One particular mountain dominated all placed proudly in the heart of the others a gothic styled castle perched atop it.

Dimmed lights peaked through the many windows built into the walls. A shadowed figure could be seen from one of the towers of the castle gazing out into the pitch black night. Another appeared behind the figure. The figure stayed in the same position nonchalant about the newcomer.

"Master Keegan."

The figure tore his ice blue eyes from the window to face the other.

"This had better be important for I don't take lightly to being interrupted." The one named Keegan replied coldly.

"It is master. It's about his highness Wolfram." The other replied an evil grin adorning his lips.

Keegan raised his eyebrows in interest, "What about him?"

"It seems he's engaged to the Demon King, Shibuya Yuuri."

Keegan's eyes narrowed into slits a frown placed upon his face, displeased with the bit of information. In an instance he had the other pinned against the wall snarling as his fangs lengthened.

"What the hell do you mean _engaged_? How did this come about? Explain yourself Drake if you wish to live another day."

"Wolfram slapped the Maou on his left cheek. This is a custom amongst mazokus." Drake stated fear apparent in his yellow eyes.

"I know that you incompetent fool." Keegan released him going back to his place at the window.

"Master…" Drake called uncertainly.

"Leave." Keegan hissed.

Drake bowed before making his exit. Keegan glared out the window anger twisting in his guts at the prospect of the blonde being engaged to another. The blonde was his to claim and no other. Wolfram belonged to him. The feisty blonde had caught his attention the first time he laid eyes on him.

His beautiful Wolfram had stood by his mother's side as his eldest brother, Gwendal, had been recruiting new soldiers to be trained. He had been amongst the new soldiers vying for a position. He had heard rumours about the vivacious prince's powers and knew the rumours to be true when he'd seen him displaying some of his abilities. That day he had vowed to make the blonde his.

A knock came at his door. Giving the person permission to enter a maid made her way in as she bowed leaving a bottle of red wine and a glass, then making her way out. Keegan strode towards the wine pouring a generous amount into the glass. Swirling the dark red liquid he contemplated about the issue concerning the blonde prince. Taking a sip Keegan stared intently at nothing in particular as his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"I will make you mine."

&&&&&&&&&&

Wolfram snapped awake sweat accumulating on his body taking sharp intakes of breath. Looking around Wolfram calmed down coming back to his senses. Sighing in relief he laid back down realizing it was just a nightmare. However, the nightmare had been quite vivid and the details excruciatingly real almost as if he was experiencing it. He shook his head trying to get the images out though it was fruitless so he turned his gaze to his right.

Yuuri slept peacefully unaware of the turmoil Wolfram was feeling inside. Smiling softly Wolfram reached over to brush aside locks of black hair from Yuuri's face. His hand trailed down to Yuuri's jaw line tracing it to his lips though not touching just in case Yuuri awoke. Wolfram stared intently at the sun kissed face of the Demon King trying to understand why he felt a strange attraction to him. There was something about Yuuri that Wolfram couldn't quite discern yet though frustrating him to no end.

"What's so special about a wimp like you?" Wolfram whispered.

"'hmmm…not a…wimp…" Yuuri mumbled in his sleep.

Wolfram smiled at the retort. Even though he couldn't figure out why Yuuri attracted him, he knew that he didn't mind as much because the wimp was too cute and innocent to really have any negative feelings towards.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted

"What is it wimp?" Wolfram stopped for Yuuri to catch up.

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri pouted.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question, "Well…"

"Oh I just wanted to hang out today." Yuuri replied uncertainly.

"Don't you have duties as a king?" Wolfram questioned giving Yuuri a pointed look.

"Well I do But I wanted to hang out with you and I also promised Greta that I would play with her." Yuuri gave him a pleading, big-eyed look.

Wolfram refused to give in but unfortunately he couldn't win against Yuuri for he seemed to get to him in just the right way. Sighing in defeat Wolfram gave in.

"Fine but don't get any ideas wimp I'm doing this for princess Greta."

Yuuri smiled happily as he dragged Wolfram away to find Greta. All three of them ended up in the massive garden of Blood Pledge castle. Greta giggled trying to get away from Yuuri who was attempting to catch her in a game of tag. Wolfram sat on the lush green grass watching the other two playing and enjoying themselves. He smiled at the sweet father-daughter scene.

Yuuri waved in his direction making his way towards Wolfram. Yuuri settled down beside Wolfram watching his daughter picking flowers. Focusing his gaze on Wolfram, Yuuri wanted to ask the question that had been bugging him ever since the blonde prince an appearance.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri called softly catching the blonde's attention.

"Yes." Wolfram replied.

Yuuri hesitated a bit then came out with it, "Why did you appear in my room that night?"

Wolfram's shoulders tensed while his mind formulated ways to answer the question he'd been dreading for awhile now. Wolfram finally focused his emerald green eyes on Yuuri's onyx ones.

"To be truthful with you, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that I was acting on impulse that night and don't know why I became so careless." Wolfram replied softly with a hint of embarrassment underlining his words.

Yuuri hadn't expected a reply from Wolfram but was touched that he didn't snuff him out.

"Why do you ask?" Wolfram wondered with a bit of curiosity.

"Because I wasn't sure of your intentions so I assumed you were there to kill me." Yuuri answered truthfully.

Wolfram was surprised at Yuuri's reply, "I may be a vampire but the thought of killing you never crossed my mind nor was it my intention."

"I know and I'm sorry for presuming it." Yuuri gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't be a wimp. It's normal for you to think it since you are the Demon King after all." Wolfram stated knowingly.

Yuuri gave him a look of gratitude even if the blonde had called him a wimp. They stayed in the garden for awhile longer enjoying the beautiful day.

"Greta. We have to go back in you need to continue on with your lessons." Yuuri stated while his daughter pouted.

"But…"

"He's right princess Greta you must go to your lessons." Wolfram voiced seriously though with a sweet smile.

Greta nodded heading into the castle but stopping to say, "It's Greta, Wolfram not princess Greta."

Wolfram was a little shocked by Greta's bold statement while Yuuri chuckled beside him. He gave her a nod as she walked away.

"Shut it wimp." Wolfram glared.

"See I'm not the only one who wants to be called by their first name." Yuuri gave him a teasing smirk.

"It's different, she's cute and you're a wimp." Wolfram grinned.

Yuuri pouted as they made their way in. Walking down the many corridors they came across Yuuri's office doors.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Wolfram asked eyebrows rose in question.

Yuuri didn't respond not wanting to sign the documents waiting on his desk. He was torn from his thoughts as wolfram opened the door while putting his left hand at the small of his back and pushing him in. Wolfram closed the door leaning back against it with his arms crossed giving Yuuri a pointed look.

"Oh alright," Yuuri puffed in annoyance and defeat.

Wolfram smirked, "Now that's a good wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted from behind his desk.

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he went to sit on one of the chairs keeping the young king company and making sure he gets his work done. Yuuri would once in awhile glance at Wolfram from the corner of his eyes to see the blonde prince reading a book with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Yuuri unconsciously smiles at the sight and enjoying the company even if the blonde tended to pick on him. Yuuri focused his attention on getting the documents signed as both Yuuri and Wolfram basked in the peaceful silence of each others presence.

&&&&&&&&&&

Well there you have it chapter 8 and just to let you know Keegan and Drake are original characters of mine because I need them for the plot of the story. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please leave me a review telling me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou.

Wow it's been such a long while since I've updated and I know you all must be irritated from my lack of updating. However, I've barely had much time to put up any new chapters and I did warn that updating will be really slow. I want to thank my readers and reviewers for bearing with this torturously long wait. Anyways I want to especially thank the ones who reviewed my last chapter: **ninaluv, DrowningInTheNight, okaix, tigereye, the nsomniac artist, thacha, Mizuki hikari, phantome101, ire-3, migod, priestessmykala, Akiray, and Hazureskywar.**

&&&&&&&&&&

Four vampires appeared within the grounds of Blood Pledge Castle decked out in formal, green soldier wear. Gwendal stood at the top of the stairs leading into the castle. At the same time Yozak and a group of soldiers made their way in from the gates of the castle, all leading their horses near the stairway. Günter appeared, walking down the stairs towards Yozak. Gwendal descended too, heading for his personal soldiers. Günter approached Gwendal along with Yozak.

"I do believe it'll be more convenient if we take this somewhere less public to discuss the information both our men have gathered. Heika wishes that we go over this matter in his office."

Gwendal gave a curt nod as they made their way to the Maou's office. Arriving near his majesty's office the group consisting of Günter, Yozak, Gwendal, and his four men, opened the doors and entered. Yuuri sat at his desk with Conrad and Wolfram occupying the two-seater sofa. Yuuri looked up from his documents as the men assembled in his office.

"Heika," Günter greeted.

"Nice to see you again Yozak," Yuuri grinned happily.

"You too kiddo," Yozak gave him a wink.

"Shall we begin then?" Yuuri looked around the room as everyone gave their nod of consent.

"Well, there's no doubt that it was vampires but the identity of this certain group is still a mystery. We travelled for quite a bit, going from town to town asking questions about any suspicious activities or people. However, it seems they're lying low for now." Yozak reported.

"What about you Gwendal?" Yuuri gave him a questioning look.

"We can't say much on the matter either, but there's some suspicion as to who might be leading these attacks. However, it seems improbable that the identity of the person we suspect to be correct." Gwendal frowned.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked curious.

"From what my men have collected, it seems that this certain group of vampires are from our kingdom but more specifically the leader is a former soldier of mine."

"How is that possible? I don't remember anyone reigning under your command." Conrad voiced.

"They didn't reign, they were exiled from the kingdom, and you would do well to remember that day Conrad." Gwendal stated darkly.

"You don't mean…" Gwendal interrupted him.

"Yes I do and it's a very strong possibility that it's him."

"Um… So you're saying you know these men who've been attacking?" Yuuri inquired uncertainly.

"Yes I do. We need to take great precaution heika, these men are ruthless and dangerous especially the one who I suspect to be the leader." Gwendal clenched his hands into fists.

"Do you know the name of the one supposedly being the cause of this?"

However, Gwendal wasn't the one to answer as Conrad spoke up, "Seth Keegan, heika."

Wolfram gave an inaudible gasp his body going tense. Yuuri noticed, glancing at Wolfram with concern. Günter seemed to have tensed a bit too.

"This is troublesome. I remember hearing about that incident." Günter voiced solemnly while giving Wolfram a worried look.

Yuuri saw the look Günter shot Wolfram. An unsettling feeling washed over him knowing there was more to this than what everyone let on.

"If this Seth person is the one, then I advise that both you and Günter along with Yozak try to find more ground proof before jumping into conclusion. I trust you all to go about this civilly and not cause unwanted chaos." Yuuri gave them a hard look unlike his innocent and carefree persona.

The three men nodded as they made their way out, including Conrad who put a reassuring hand on Wolfram's shoulder before exiting. Wolfram stared at his brother's retreating back when he noticed that he was alone with Yuuri. Yuuri focused his attention on Wolfram, knowing that the news seemed to have affected him badly.

"Wolfram…" he said uncertainly.

Wolfram turned his green gaze on Yuuri before replying, "I'm fine heika it's nothing."

Yuuri didn't believe him, frowning, "No you're not and please refrain from calling me by my formal title."

Wolfram raised his eyebrows as a small smile made its way onto his face, "Wimp, and that's not going to change is it? Ah well. Look, don't worry about me; I'll manage not that I can say the same for you."

"I can manage just fine and I'm no wimp. I'll worry about you if I want because from the way you froze, and the looks you were receiving from everyone else didn't seem like nothing to me."

"I don't want you getting involved in something that doesn't concern you." Wolfram replied hotly.

"If you haven't noticed I'm already involved. Also, since this somehow revolves around you I'm more involved than you think, considering we're engaged. After all, you did threaten me about being unfaithful." Yuuri stated calmly with a hint of smugness underlining his words.

Wolfram blushed profusely, ignoring Yuuri and how much his words held truth, "This engagement is nothing but a diplomatic agreement to help with the situation and ease some of the tension towards our race."

"That may be the case but when it comes to a personal matter I consider you a close friend, and I will not let anything happen to you so please understand I'm not doing it out of duty." Onyx eyes showing sincerity.

Wolfram's eyes met his once more, challenging Yuuri but knowing it was pointless so he gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine wimp."

Yuuri smiled his goofy smile, approaching Wolfram and leading him to a seat in his office, "Okay, let's talk."

"You really are an aggravating wimp." Wolfram crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Think of me whatever you want all I want to know is why this Keegan character got you so tense."

Yuuri stared at Wolfram intently noticing once again the way his body stiffened. Wolfram disentangled his crossed arms, lowering his head, blonde fringe covering his eyes. Yuuri gave him a worried look, feeling guilty that he may have treaded on something painful and personal. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on the youngest prince's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry if this is…" Wolfram interrupted him.

"It's alright; you have a right to know since this might be an important factor to the problem at hand." Wolfram finally looked up, focusing his attention on Yuuri, "Keegan or more formally known as Seth Keegan was a subordinate of my eldest brother Gwendal. I remember watching Gwendal train his men when I caught sight of Seth, he seemed like your typical soldier, but I felt something off about him, something dangerous though didn't give it much thought at the time. I ignored him for the most part not too concerned for someone below me."

Yuuri was about to retort but Wolfram held up a hand to stop him, giving him a challenging glare. Yuuri let it drop mumbling an apology for interrupting. Wolfram continued on.

"However though, he seemed to take an interest in me, finding ways to talk or be close to me. I brushed it off as a normal occurrence with me having inherited my mother's genes after all my own soldiers were attracted to me though now it's more from respect than anything. Unfortunately, his attraction towards me wasn't normal there was something feral about it almost as if he wanted me for himself, and desired something of me that I possessed."

Yuuri looked a bit unnerved, "What was it that he wanted?"

"I'm getting there wimp. My assumptions were correct. He did want something more specifically me. I remember that night well, it was on the night of the Blood Moon."

Yuuri gave him a confused look which Wolfram noticed, giving him an irritated glare, "Honestly wimp, how can you not know about that it's a very important day of the year, even the Demon Kingdom knows about it."

Yuuri pouted, "Well sorry for not knowing that there existed a Vampire Kingdom too. It was through you I was told about it after that faithful night."

Wolfram turned pink but started to explain, "The Blood Moon is a very sacred night it's a night for lovers to consummate with their intended. Through their consummation, the one who receives will be impregnated. However, this ritual is restricted to male on male relationships. This night enables the submissive to have his body transformed to carry a child, though still staying in his male form, but his internal organs transmuting into a female."

The dumbstruck expression on Yuuri's face could be explained as priceless before coming out of his shock induced state, "Y-you m-m-mean YOU CAN GET PREGANATE?" Yuuri shrieked when Wolfram suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"Stupid wimp, how ignorant can you get, of course we can, even mazoku males can, well full blooded mazokus anyways."

"WHAT?"

"Oh for goodness sake, you're the Maou of this kingdom and you didn't know that. Why do you think male on male relationships are common, pathetic." Wolfram snorted in disdain at Yuuri's lack of knowledge.

It took awhile for this information to sink into Yuuri's head before finally calming down enough to speak properly, "That clears up the reason for such relationships being common, but still it just seems impossible. Honestly, why didn't Murata tell me this?"

"Maybe because it's not his duty but your teacher's duty, and from the looks of things you're not taking you're studying seriously. Wimp, how do you expect to rule when you don't even know the basic yet important information about your kingdom?" Wolfram reprimanded.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly, feeling a bit ashamed for skiving off most of his lessons. Wolfram shook his in exasperation before carrying on with his story.

"Anyways, that night of the Blood Moon I had come back from patrolling the borders with some of my squad. I was quite tired so I headed straight for my room, when I got there I noticed the door was slight ajar but was too tired to comprehend anything. When I stepped inside I was suddenly grabbed from behind with a cloth covering my noses as I fell unconscious. When I came around my wrist were tied to the bed post with nothing but my underwear on. I panicked, struggling to get free; unfortunately I was weakened when I finally realized _he_ was in my room." Wolfram stared at his boots intently.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri was horrified but his concern for the blonde overrode it.

"Fortunately, both my brothers had been keeping an eye on him so they came in time before anything took place." Wolfram still refused to look up.

Yuuri sat there, feeling paralyzed and helpless to do anything mind buzzing from Wolfram's words. Yuuri snapped out of his daze as he slowly got up and wrapped his arms around Wolfram, pulling him into a reassuring hug. Wolfram stiffened at first but relaxed enough to hug Yuuri back, feeling secure and safe with him.

"I promise I won't let him harm you. I will protect you Wolfram. I maybe a wimp but I won't let anyone hurt the people I care about and that includes you Wolfram." Yuuri stated black eyes determined and fierce.

"Wimp," Wolfram smiled lightly, feeling a sense of relief after telling Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled back from Wolfram, giving him an annoyed glare, "You're never going to let it drop are you?"

Wolfram just gave him one of customary smirks as they both straightened themselves out.

"Why would I? You would miss it too much."

Yuuri just gave him an incredulous stare. They made their way out of Yuuri's office the door clicking shut behind them. Ice blues eyes stared at the closed doors an evil grin twisting his lips, stepping out of the shadow in the corner.

"Foolish child, I will make Wolfram mine not even you the all powerful Maou will stop me." Seth whispered venomously, before vanishing with a flick of his cape.

&&&&&&&&&&

Well there you have it, the 9Th chapter. Please leave a review it would be much appreciated as I would love to hear your views on this chapter. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Pure Dark Attraction

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Kyou Kara Maou.

I'm so sorry for another long wait and I'm not going to give that rubbish about being busy since it's been overused but it doesn't mean it isn't true. I would like to give thanks to the ones who review my last chapter: **Kataru, Hazureskywar, minoki, Knight of Caeli, Howl3, ruelF94, and alice22**

**ATTENTION:** I'm not sure I want to continue this story because I feel there's nothing interesting about it and I feel quite unsatisfied by it. I'm not sure whether to delete this story or continue I'm feeling quite discouraged by this story. However, I don't think it's my decision because I will feel guilty about all the readers so I'm going to leave it up to you on whether you want to read this story and want to see it to the end, so please leave me a review (and be honest because I really need a reason to continue).

Anyway, onto the story

* * *

The clicking of boots could be heard resounding down the corridors, leading to the garden. Wolfram walked leisurely towards his intended destination when someone shouted his name.

"Lord von Bielefeld" Murata made his way briskly to Wolfram who stood and blinked, curious to the sudden appearance of the Great Sage.

"Yes, your highness?" Wolfram inquired.

Murata grinned, putting a hand behind his head, "No need to be formal with me, after all I am Shibuya's friend."

Wolfram arched a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Sorry, just wanted to talk to you for a bit. You know hang and get to know each other." Murata smiled sheepishly though with a strange glint in his eyes.

Wolfram noticed, but chose to ignore it, not wanting to concern himself with an insignificant observance. Murata gestured to one of the many entrances to the garden, clearly indicating he wanted to talk to Wolfram there. Wolfram inclined his head politely as he made his way with Murata leading the way into the garden. Murata suddenly stopped and sat at one of the many benches provided. Wolfram followed suit. There was a slight awkward silence; however Wolfram chose to break it, getting a bit impatient with the Great Sage.

"Well, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, you eminence?"

Murata smiled once again, noting the slight twitch in the blond prince's right eyebrow, amused by his impatience.

"Ah yes, I wanted to know how things are going with Shibuya?"

Wolfram blanched, trying to comprehend what Murata asked, obviously expecting something more important than something as trivial as his relationship with Yuuri. Becoming annoyed Wolfram gave his reply.

"Things are fine, though I still believe he's more of a wimp than a king."

"Yes, he is Shibuya after all. He's quite an interesting character with his strong views and will, but that's what makes him a great ruler."

Wolfram glared at the teasing note in his voice, not liking the way Murata seemed to be pulling his strings.

"Not to sound rude, but is there a reason to all this. I think this is rather irritating and pointless as I do not see how there's anything of importance concerning the topic." Wolfram replied stiffly, giving way to his displeasure.

Wolfram stood from his seat, "If you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

Wolfram bowed out of polite respect, then turned to make his exit. However, he didn't get far as Murata spoke up.

"Answer me this Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, what are your feelings concerning Shibuya?" Murata's glasses glinted, obscuring his eyes from view.

Wolfram stiffened in response, not expecting such a forward question, no less on his feelings for Yuuri. Although, that wasn't what made him freeze it was more the way the Great Sage voiced the question with such cold determination. Wolfram faced him, emerald eyes focused intensely on Murata, looking directly into his glass covered eyes.

"That is in no way your business. My feelings are my own to feel and no one else." Wolfram retorted heatedly.

"That may be the case your highness, but when it concerns my friend and king I'll make it my business."

Wolfram's green eyes darken to a dangerous degree, turning them into catlike slits as they narrowed in anger.

"You dare threaten me?" Wolfram snarled viciously, fangs lengthening.

"I am merely stating a fact." Murata stated grimly.

"I don't care for your wise nature dear Sage, for you have no right to interfere with my personal life." Wolfram bit out venomously.

"It is not my wise nature as you put, it's my need to protect Shibuya from harm. You're feelings are a danger to him and this kingdom. I've known of your nightly visits for awhile now Bielefeld and it's more than attraction that's been pulling you towards Shibuya."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram looked at him confused still angry, though looking at little more pale than usual from the Great Sage's revelation.

"There's an ancient legend that has been hidden from the knowledge of this world, but unfortunately that's not the case anymore." Murata frowned gravely.

Wolfram tried to process the information, but lost, not understanding what this had to do with his feelings, "If that's the case then how those this relate to me exactly?"

Murata looked at him intently before speaking up, "Seth Keegan, he somehow managed to unveil that hidden legend and you play a big role in this. That night when you were attacked, he intended to fulfill the legend. I have no doubt that these events are his doing and his number one target is you. He won't stop at nothing to get what he wants, and that is you."

Wolfram stared at him wide eyed, trying to force back the strong feeling of unease and fear from his mind and body.

"No…" Wolfram whispered, "It can be true, it's impossible…I can't…"

"You may not want to believe it, but you Wolfram von Bielefeld hold a mysterious power more dangerous than any forces known to this world." Murata gazed at Wolfram, feeling remorse for the young prince.

Wolfram's eyes had glazed over from shock, too lost in thought, oblivious to his surroundings. He let the Great Sage's word sink as confusion settled in, refusing to believe that he held some great power which he didn't even know he possessed. Shaking his head furiously, Wolfram focused his attention on Murata once again.

"If that's the case then why wasn't I told of this sooner and why haven't I felt anything?"

"As I've said before nobody was to know about it and you haven't felt anything because it lays dormant unless prompted by something. There is one factor that can trigger this power and I fear it may be too late if your feelings are any indication."

Wolfram gave him a confused look, wondering what Murata meant. What did his feelings have to do with it, unless, horrified disbelief dawned on Wolfram.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered brokenly, "If I express my love for him I'll cause him and everyone else harm won't I?"

Murata watched Wolfram, mouth stretched into a thin line, nodding to affirm Wolfram's suspicions. Wolfram's focus drifted to the ground, eyes dimmed, lacking its usual fire and passion.

"You must understand Wolfram this is no fault of yours, but you must tread carefully and control your emotions." Murata gave him a sympathetic smile.

A bitter smile graced Wolfram's lips, turning away, and finally making his way into the castle, leaving Murata behind.

"I'm sorry." Murata voiced quietly.

WWWWWWWWWW

Yuuri was finishing up for the night in his office after signing enough documents for the day. Yawning, he slowly made his way to his bed chamber. Yuuri's mind was filled with many puzzling thoughts especially the ones concerning a certain young vampire prince. After Wolfram revealed the dealings of his past, concerning Seth, Yuuri felt unsure about how to approach him. It was such a delicate topic and it was hard for Yuuri to really picture himself in that position. He shivered at the thought, but extremely thankful that his brothers' had made it on time. He felt a strange feeling of protectiveness over Wolfram, but also something else too which he couldn't pinpoint exactly. He knew it was deep, though it eluded him.

Yuuri came to a stop only to realize that he had arrived right at his bedroom door. He grasped the handle and pushed it open. The sight exposed to him made him stop in his tracks. There Wolfram sat on the edge of the bed, knees tucked under his chin while his arms were wrapped securely around it. His posture fragile yet stiff as a statue, Yuuri didn't know what to make of it, feeling hesitant all of a sudden. As though sensing Yuuri's stare, Wolfram turned to gaze at Yuuri with an unreadable expression written on his face.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram continued to stare at him, no response being uttered. Yuuri softly trudged towards him until coming to rest in front of him. He kneeled and looked into Wolfram's eyes which were now focused on him once again.

"Wolf, is something the matter?" Yuuri asked softly concern shinning in his eyes.

Wolfram perked up a little at the nickname but still kept quiet.

"Please Wolfram, tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't say anything. I need to know what's got you all reserved and quiet." Yuuri voiced, getting slightly desperate with the situation.

Wolfram jumped back suddenly and landed on his as the bed made small movement. Yuuri fell back on his rear from shock, and then stood straight up, worried about Wolfram's reaction.

"Wolfram, are you alright?"

"Yuuri…" A soft voice whispered.

"Yea, it's me, are you alright though?"

Wolfram sat up and looked at Yuuri, "I'm fine, sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay." Yuuri sighed in relief.

Sitting down beside Wolfram, Yuuri looked him over still bothered by his silent ways. Noting the way Yuuri was looking at him Wolfram flushed a light pink, feeling uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"Wimp, stop looking at me like that." An annoyed expressions graced Wolfram's features.

"I was just worried about you especially the way you were acting a few minutes ago. Anything happen today to make you so withdrawn?"

Wolfram tensed as the incident with the Great Sage replayed over in his mind. Yuuri saw Wolfram tense, a deep frown settling on his face not liking the way his question seemed to affect Wolfram.

"No, nothing happened."

Yuuri gave him an incredulous stare definitely not buying the lie, "I know you're lying Wolfram, because with the way you've been acting something did happen."

"Don't shove your nose where it doesn't belong." Wolfram retorted angrily.

"I'm not. I want to know what got you so worked up." Yuuri stated a little irritated with Wolfram's attitude.

"Maybe you should lay off for once. I understand you want to help but not everyone wants it so just let it be."

"Wolfram I…"

"You what Yuuri, what is it you want from me? Why won't you just understand that I don't want you involved in my personal issues? I can handle it on my own. I'm sick and tired of being treated like some child that always needs to be helped and reprimanded for doing something wrong. I'm old enough to know how to resolve my own problems." Wolfram snapped, green eyes shinning with suppressed rage.

Yuuri gaped in shock onyx eyes wide. He felt hurt by Wolfram's words, he only wanted to help.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri whispered quietly.

Guilt consumed Wolfram like a flesh eating virus, hating the dejected look on Yuuri's face, knowing he was the cause of it. Wolfram crawled towards Yuuri, lifting his hand to Yuuri's chin and tilting it upwards to look him in the eyes. Wolfram gave him a soft smile.

"No, I'm sorry for losing it like that. I had no right to take my anger out on you. Please believe me Yuuri when I say that I can't tell you, it's for your own safety. Can we let this go and move on. I'll manage on my own."

Yuuri looked at him with unease not liking what Wolfram had just said, knowing the situation was more severe than he expected.

"If you're in trouble I want to help. I made a vow to you and I intend to keep it." Yuuri said with so much determination.

Wolfram smiled, shaking his head at Yuuri's devotion and innocence, "Honestly wimp, there's only so much you can do. No one is perfect and expect that least of you."

"Awe such a touching moment, too bad I must break it up."

Wolfram and Yuuri's head whipped towards the direction of the new voice. Both their eyes widen in horror as Wolfram whispered in disbelief.

"Seth."

"Ah it's nice to see you again dear Wolfram." Seth's lips curled into a twisted grin.

Yuuri looked back and forth between the two not liking the way things were progressing.

"How did you get in?" Yuuri asked, glaring at Seth.

"I'm a vampire your majesty, should be obvious how."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, disdain written over his features, "Don't you dare talk to him in such a manner he's your superior."

"Is that so my precious prince? If I remembered correctly I am under no ones rule, not even your dear mother's." Seth gave him dangerous look.

"How dare you?" Wolfram spat.

Yuuri held him back, pulling Wolfram against him, his hold protective.

"Isn't that sweet, trying to protect him your majesty? I'm sorry to rain down on you parade but Wolfram is mine to claim." Seth's gaze was predatory.

"I am not some object you can use." Green eyes darkened, catlike slits appearing, a blue flame encasing his body.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri stared amazed.

"Dear Wolfram, did you really think you could beat me?" A feral smirk etched across Seth's face as he raised a blood red stone which glowed eerily.

Suddenly Wolfram felt his magic leave his body, feeling weak and drained.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted as he scooped up Wolfram in his embrace, "What the hell did you do?"

"It's a called a blood stone, it's the equivalence of a houseki stone for a mazoku, but it's used against magic bred vampires."

Yuuri stood stock still, feeling panic settling in. Seth made his way towards the bed.

"Now I came here to claim my prize." His ice, blue eyes glinted.

"No! You will not have Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, frightened.

"What are you going to do about it your majesty? Whether you like it or not Wolfram belongs to me and you would do well to not interfere where you're not concerned."

Yuuri tried to keep Wolfram in his arms in order to make his escape; unfortunately Seth appeared right in front of him. Taking Wolfram from his hold, his world suddenly went black.

"Goodnight your majesty." Seth disappeared with Wolfram into the night.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Well there you have it, the 10th chapter, however not sure if I'll be continuing this story so if you've read the "Attention" part in the beginning you know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Pure Dark Attraction

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Well it seems I'm going to be continuing this story. I greatly appreciate all the people that reviewed and gave me reasons to continue. I'm sorry for the moment of indecision but I really needed a reason to keep going. So here we are with a new chapter, I felt really guilty about all the reviewers, and readers for who have stuck by this story, and this helped me decide even more.

Thank You to: **okaix, pikeebo, Mizuki hikari, Knight of Caeli, white leaf, SouriMaxwellYuy068, XZanayu, minoki, Serens, TenshiGosuperu, alice22, Anonymous, radcliffe bass, Latias Evee, and Aerianna69**

* * *

A pained groan emitted from a black haired boy, lying on the king sized bed. Yuuri opened his eyes; feeling disoriented a dull ache thumping in his head. Blinking a few times he turned his head to the left, nothing but empty space. Yuuri shot up into a sitting position when pain shot through his head, making him groan in pain once more. The door to his chamber opened as a blur of brown, curly hair jumped into his lap, hugging him fiercely. Yuuri blinked down a little surprised, but his eyes softened, seeing that it was his daughter.

"Greta, it's okay. I'm feeling much better now so don't worry yourself." Yuuri soothed her gently.

"What about Wolfram? He's gone Yuuri." Big, brown eyes stared up at him, tears resting at the corner of her eyes.

A painful tug at his heart was his answer to the incident. Enclosing Greta in his arms, Yuuri did his best to keep his composure around his daughter, not wanting to worry her further.

"Greta…" Doria stood at the threshold, "Come on sweetie its late and you should be in bed now. How about I read you a bedtime story?"

"Okay." Greta replied quietly, disentangling herself from Yuuri's embrace.

Yuuri gave Doria a grateful look when Murata and the others appeared, making their way into his room.

"Glad to see you awake Shibuya. You had us all concerned." Murata voiced.

"I'm sorry everyone." Yuuri couldn't look at them in the eyes, ashamed for letting Wolfram get captured in his presence.

Pale, sinuous arms wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders, pulling him into a comfortable hug. Yuuri's eyes widened as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Do not blame yourself for my youngest son's capture. Seth is an evil man and knew what he was doing. You couldn't have known about his intentions." Lady Celi comforted the young king.

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled gratefully.

Lady Celi gave him a small smile, but green eyes, like Wolfram's, were dimmed with sadness. Yuuri flinched inside, feeling guilty for invoking such heart breaking emotions in the lively queen.

"Your majesty," Yuuri looked towards Gwendal, "We'll be leaving tomorrow. The situation has become personal and we don't wish to impose on you longer."

An incredulous Yuuri answered, "You are in no imposing. However, I do not agree with your decision on handling this on your own. I wish to help any way I can. I made a promise to Wolfram and I refuse to break it."

Gwendal observed him critically. Yuuri stare back in defiance, black eyes shinning with determination. Gwendal's attention stayed a bit longer on him before he sighed in irritation and defeat, nodding stiffly to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled in thanks. Everyone trickled out of his room Lady Celi being the last to give him one more hug in reassurance.

Yuuri got up from his bed still in a bit of pain, but ignored it, coming to rest in front of the large windows. The moon glowed beautifully in the night sky, but Yuuri was in turmoil. He had no way of knowing where Wolfram was taken to which was going to be a problem if they wanted to get him back. Clenching his fists Yuuri looked up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Wolfram. I am a wimp, but I promise all do everything I can to get you back."

* * *

Two figures appeared within a dark chamber. Suddenly candles around the room flickered to life, brightening the place somewhat, giving it an eerie feel. One of the figures dumped the other onto a bed unceremoniously. A pained moan was escaped from the one lying on the bed. Emerald eyes blinked sluggishly, trying to bring his vision into focus.

"I see you are awake my pretty vixen." Seth purred.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open, coming to his senses, realizing what had happened.

"Seth." Wolfram hissed, eyes flashing with hate.

Seth merely grinned at him, fangs peaking through his upturned lips. Approaching Wolfram he crouched to his level, tilting his head a bit forcefully to make eye contact. Wolfram glared, lips curling into a snarl.

"I just love your feisty nature." Seth whispered into his ear seductively.

Wolfram leaned back, away from him, trying to keep some distance between them. He breathed a little harshly still feeling the effects of the blood stone. Eyes searched for a way out. Wolfram's attention focused on Seth once again, hearing him chuckle softly.

"There's no way for you to escape. This place has been secured to make sure you don't break out. However, you shouldn't be so concerned about that. I've made sure you don't vanish or leave this room." Seth snapped his fingers as ropes with an eerie red glow wrapped around Wolfram's wrists, securing him to the bed.

Wolfram watched in fearful shock as he was bounded to the bed. Another wave of exhaustion hit him the moment the ropes tightened around his wrist. With dawning comprehension Wolfram realized that blood stone magic was imbedded in the rope. Growling weakly he shot a dark look at Seth. Seth smirked in satisfaction, enjoying the sight of the vulnerable prince. Seth moved towards the bed, seating himself on the edge. Wolfram turned his head away, snubbing off his presence.

"Now don't be like that my fire vixen."

"I am not yours and never will be." Wolfram spat expression filled with disgust.

"Is that so?" Seth inquired slyly a sadistic glint flared in his eyes, "You believe the Maou will come to your rescue, don you?"

Seth chuckled sarcastically as an unpleasant chill ran down Wolfram's spine.

"His majesty…" Seth ground out distastefully, "Won't come. Unless he can manage to figure out the location of this place, there's no hope you of ever being found."

Wolfram's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, seeing the bitter truth behind the words spoken. His head lowered in hopeless defeat, grasping the severity of the situation. The poisonous bite of darkness encasing his soul was slowly killing every ounce of hope inside.

Seth quietly observed the emotions flickering across Wolfram's expressive eyes, noting with dark glee the defeat in the blonde's eyes. He got up from his spot on the bed, walking around to the side, leaning down to Wolfram's level once more. Lifting his head by the chin Wolfram's dull, green eyes settled on icy blue.

"Don't look so down my precious prince, you're going to be mine soon enough. Until the meantime enjoy yourself because in two weeks time I will claim you rightfully."

Wolfram stared at him confused, "Why in two weeks time, I thought you wanted to get things done faster. Wasn't that your intention the last time?" Wolfram bit out coldly.

A thumb traced his small, petal soft, pink lips thoughtfully. Wolfram turned his to the side a grimace twisting his features. Ignoring Wolfram's reaction Seth leaned near his ear to whisper smugly.

"In two weeks time I will be able to finish off what I started that faithful night."

Wolfram's body stiffened, terror clawing at his insides, mind going into blind panic. Seth whispered one last thin before making his exit.

"You will produce me an heir."

Well there's the 11th chapter. Please leave me a review, it would be greatly apprecaited.


	12. Chapter 12

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Wow it's been awhile since I've updated this story. Sorry for the very long wait. I want to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter:

**Anonymous, TenshiGosuperu, Radcliffe bass, snowywhite, minoki, XEOHE, moriah93ohio, bb, tru, and shini's_tenshi**

Thank you for the reviews, because it keeps me going (no matter how late I update) and enjoy reading them and seeing your interest in the story. Thank you. Now onto a new chapter, and this is for you reviewers and the readers too XD.

AN: I changed Gwendal's last name to Voltaire cause I used Walde in my earlier chapters, but I'm going to stick with Voltaire now.

* * *

Wolfram tossed and turned, face beaded with sweat and scrunched up in a deep frown. Sheets twisted around his body. Small whimpers emitting from his lips. From the shadows of the room, Seth smirked, seeing the writhing blond struggle with his nightmare. This was something he had planned in order to play around with the prince's weaknesses, especially his love for the young Maou.

He needed to turn Wolfram's affections against him to finally be able to accomplish what he had been anticipating for years, to have the beautiful blond all to himself; after all with Blood Moon approaching he needed to get things started.

Walking towards the bed he kneeled beside Wolfram, slowly bringing his hand to the young royals face and tracing the lining of his jaw. Wolfram unconsciously flinched away from the touch. Seth's smirk deepened with dark pleasure, relishing the fear Wolfram emitted. He slowly leaned over Wolfram's profile, raking his eyes over the young blonde's body in a lustfully, sinister manner. Seth straightened himself, moving back towards the door and taking one last look towards Wolfram, one thought flittering through his mind.

_You will be mine._

Wolfram shot up in bed, sweat drenching his body, breathing heavily. He looked around the darkened room when finally taking notice that he was still trapped within the dark chambers of Seth's castle. He dropped his gaze down to his lap, feeling weak and helpless. His gaze slowly turned to the window, which was no better than the room with its equally dark sky, lacking the mystical beauty it usually held. Wolfram untangled himself from the sheets, settling his bare feet on the cold, stone floor. A shiver ran up his spine from the cold touch and chilled air hitting his sweat clad body.

Wolfram stopped at the window and looked out into the seemingly blackened sky. He pressed his forehead to the glass, cooling down his flushed features. The feeling of the cool glass calmed down his whirling thoughts. A tug at his wrists alerted his attention, looking down; Wolfram noticed the rope binding him magically. Recognition dawned on him, remembering how Seth secured him to the bed. Wolfram seemed a bit surprised that the bind expanded for him to move around the room, having expected for it to restrict him to the bed. Returning his attention back to the window, Wolfram sighed in irritation, hating his situation and the helplessness of it all. He worried about what his family's well being, knowing they were getting worked up over his absence.

He could picture his mother becoming more withdrawn, a constant sadness lingering in her emerald eyes. Gwendal receiving more wrinkles and being frustrated at having lost control of the situation, knowing he couldn't protect his baby bother. And then there was Conrad, probably hiding his anger and worry behind fake smiles to not add more pressure onto his already anxious family at the predicament. His head dropped in shame and guilt, knowing he was the cause of his family's distress. Hands clenched into tight fists at his side, knuckles turning white from the pressure exerted.

Suddenly, fist connected to wall. A sharp pain travelled through Wolfram's arm from the contact, but his heavy heart hurt more than the physical pain. His blood boiled with rage, loathing Seth with every fibre of his being. Just the thought of him sparked a strong urge to kill him and have his hands stained with his blood.

Something warmed trickled down Wolfram's hand. He turned his gaze towards the hand still against the wall to notice a trail of blood. Wolfram remained unfazed by it and ignored it. He didn't care at this point to worry over something as trivial as bruised and bleeding hand. His thoughts lay with his family. However, they weren't the only ones. He couldn't deny it; he was concerned about Yuuri too.

If he learned anything in the time he spent of Blood Pledge Castle, he knew Yuuri would jump into a situation without thinking about the consequences. After all, Yuuri made a promise to him and he knew the wimp would stop at nothing to keep that promise. This worried Wolfram. He knew that Yuuri's life would be at stake he got himself involved, which he probably already has.

Wolfram snorted in amusement as a small smile worked its way onto his face. He missed the wimpy king and his strange antics. Yuuri always had a way of cheering people up and bringing a sense of hope, which Wolfram thought was utterly ridiculous, but even he couldn't deny the truth. He knew that if anything happened to Yuuri, he would blame himself. If he wasn't so careless about his nightly visits he could've gone on with the knowledge that Yuuri was oblivious to his visits. However, that thought seemed to depress him a little, because Wolfram knew deep in his heart he was glad that he met Yuuri even though it wasn't exactly on the best of terms. Although he enjoyed bickering with Yuuri, it lightened his mood and provided for good entertainment.

Emerald eyes misted over from the memories. Wolfram sunk to his knees, hugging himself a feeling of dark emptiness filling him. Eyes shined with unshed tears just thinking about the good times he had with his family and the short while with Yuuri. A stab of pain streaked through his heart, a pained gasp flowed through Wolfram's lips.

Eyes widened when the throbbing pain strengthened. His left hand clutched his chest as though trying to lessen the pain. However, it was fruitless as a cry of pain echoed around the dark chamber. Wolfram doubled over when suddenly the pain faded, only heavy breathing could be heard in the desolate room. Wolfram slowly regained his surroundings as his breathing slowed to a normal pace. He leaned his back against the wall, left hand still clutching the fabric of his nightgown.

Wolfram sat up straight in shock, eyes wildly searching the room. He could've sworn he heard Yuuri's voice. He shook his head at the absurdity of his thoughts, knowing it was his mind playing tricks on him.

/_Wolfram..._/

Wolfram eyes widened once again, realizing he actually did hear Yuuri's voice. However, he was confused as to why, but then it hit him.

/_Yuuri..._/

****

Everyone was located in Yuuri's office, trying to figure out the location of Wolfram's whereabouts. The tension could be felt and frustrations were high. Yuuri still felt responsible for Wolfram's disappearance. He sighed in annoyance as their search was going nowhere.

"This is pointless. We don't even know where Seth is located, he disappeared all those years ago and no one knew where exactly he situated himself." Gwendal stated, clearly irritated.

"We can't give up though, we must find Wolfram." Yuuri urged.

"We know Your Majesty. However at this point we have nothing to really go by." Conrad replied.

"Still..." Yuuri tried, but was interrupted by Murata.

"Shibuya, we're all doing our best here, but we really can't do much if there's nothing to show us where Von Bielefeld would be located."

Yuuri felt lost and useless. He didn't like the feeling because he knew he was letting everyone down, even though he wasn't the only that felt that way.

"Don't worry Shibuya, Yozak and some of Von Voltaire's men are searching for clues and hints that can lead us to Seth. At this point they're the ones we must rely on, but we'll still continue to research here." Murata stated, trying to console his friend and king.

Yuuri gave him a weak smile of gratitude, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well then, I suppose we all should rest for the day and continue on tomorrow." Günter calmly voiced as everyone nodded their assent.

Yuuri chose to remain in his office as everyone made their way out. Murata gave a backward glance in Yuuri's direction as his glasses glinted then slowly closed the doors behind him. Yuuri stared outside the window looking into the night sky.

_I'm sorry Wolfram._

Another sigh escaped Yuuri's lips though this more out of sadness then anything. He missed his new friend no matter how bratty he came off; he was still a friend who he made a vow to.

_Wolfram..._

/_Yuuri..._/

Yuuri jumped back in surprise, hearing his name being called. He looked at his office doors, but no one was there. He could've sworn it was Wolfram's voice he heard. He shook his at the impossibility of it. He turned his attention back out the window once again, getting lost in the beautifully, magical night sky. Suddenly he gasped in shock his eyes wide.

/_Honestly wimp, when someone usually tries to talk to you, you do the same. /_

"W-Wolf...ram..."

****

Well there you have it, chapter 12. Sorry if it was short, but I needed to get this chapter out and usually have my reasonings for it not being long, it's on purpose. Hopefully, I'll get some reviews since I know it's been too long.


	13. Chapter 13

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Once again, another long wait, but I finally managed to get the 13th chapter out. I would like to as usual thank all those who reviewed my last chapter and how much I appreciate the comments I get for this story because it's the only reason I even bothered continuing this story. **Thank you: Latias Eevee, ODD1OUT, bb, xYstUs, eirina, alice22, XEOHE, Princess Sin, geetac, moriah93ohio, primaaryet, and XZanayu**

Hope you all enjoy the 13th chapter...

* * *

***

_/Yes it's me. Honestly wimp. /_

"I'm not a wimp. Wait, how is this possible?" Yuuri asked bewildered.

_/It's another power we vampires possess. However, it's a bit more complicated and it's a shock for me that I managed to link my mind to yours. I suggest you talk through your mind it'll be less awkward, unless you want to look insane. /_

_/Alright. Wolf, you're alright and not harmed in any way? /_

_/I'm fine, don't worry about me. However, I must warn not to get involved in this, it's too dangerous and it can become an issue for your kingdom if you get hurt. /_

_/I promised you I would help no matter what and I won't go back on my word. /_

_/Honestly wimp, why can't you just make our lives easier by actually learning to listen and take caution instead of rushing into something that does not concern you. /_

_/It does now. Look the Blood Moon is approaching and we're doing all our best to try and find, please know that we care about and will do anything in our power to help you. /_

Wolfram didn't immediately reply. Yuuri started to get worried, thinking something must've happened on the other end.

_/Wolfram, are you still there? Please answer me. /_

_/Yea, I'm still here. Sorry, didn't mean to make you worried. /_

_/Thank god, I thought something happened. /_

_/I can take care of myself just fine, wimp. /_

_/Oi! I'm not a wimp. Wolfram is there any way you can tell me where you are currently being held? /_

_/I can't because I don't know myself. All I know is that it's constantly night here, where the sky lacks both the stars and moon. I do believe I'm in some castle surrounded by, from what I can make out, silhouettes of mountains. I'm sorry I can't tell you much more; Seth has taken precautions to keep you all away from finding me. / _

_/It doesn't matter we'll find you. /_

Wolfram sensed the strong conviction within the young king. He couldn't help sighing at the Demon King's optimism. Wolfram stiffened when he heard footsteps slowly approaching the room.

_/I have to go Yuuri. Be careful. /_

_/Wait! Wolfram, don't go....Wolf..../ _

Yuuri frowned. He didn't like the way Wolfram had left so abruptly. He knew what it could be and that meant nothing good. Sighing in frustration, Yuuri headed towards his room, knowing it was useless to do anything. He would have to speak to everyone tomorrow and see if they can find this place from what Wolfram had tried to tell him.

***

Wolfram used his vampire speed and settled himself on the bed, feigning boredom. The door squeaked open, revealing Seth making his way in. Wolfram scowled in displeasure not in the mood to deal with Seth and his twisted manners.

"Is that any way to be treating your future spouse?" Seth leered.

Wolfram stayed quiet, glaring fiercely at Seth. Seth made his towards Wolfram and sat at the end of the bed, caressing the blonde's left leg. Wolfram pulled his legs away, sitting cross-legged.

"Don't make this difficult for yourself. Just give in; it'll be easier if you just submit because you will have to eventually."

"Like hell! You're nothing but a filthy bastard. I rather die than let you sully me with your disgusting deeds." Wolfram spat venomously.

Wolfram landed on his back with a surprised gasp. Seth pinned his wrists above his head, smirking cruelly. His face hovered near Wolfram's who attempted to put as much distance between them. Wolfram continued to try and wriggle his way out, but Seth pressed his whole body against the blond, making it impossible for him.

"Get off me!" Wolfram snarled.

"Not until I make myself clear. You will be mine whether you like it or not. Your mind, body and soul will all belong to me. I will do as I please with you and if you disobey there will be severe consequences. I suggest you hold your tongue if you don't want any trouble, my dear prince." Seth whispered dangerously.

Wolfram stiffened. Words wouldn't come out from the growing fear taking over his body once more and the hopelessness of the situation.

"Glad to know we understand each other, my pretty vixen." Was the darkly seductive voice as Seth trailed his hand up Wolfram's leg, stopping on the inside of his thighs.

Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut, feeling defenceless. Seth nipped his pale neck, his fangs dragging down to the collar bone. Wolfram froze not knowing what to do and fearing what might happen if he were to retaliate. Seth's eyes narrowed in pleasure, enjoying the control he had on the fiery blond. Before Seth could continue further a knock was heard. A growl emitted from icy-blue eyed vampire. Gracefully pulling away from Wolfram he made his way to the door.

"What is it?"

"You are needed, my lord." One of the many servants replied, bowing low.

"Alright, you may be excused." The servant quickly made his departure.

Seth closed the door and made his way back to Wolfram. Leaning down to the prince lying immobile on the bed Seth spoke.

"It's too bad we were interrupted. I was quite enjoying myself, but no matter I still have the Blood Moon to look forwards to. Anyway, I must get going, but I will be back." Kissing one of the pale cheeks Seth left in flourish of robes out the door.

***

Morning came, filtering through the curtains of the Demon King's bed chambers. Yuuri groaned as the light hit his face. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up in bed stretching his kinked muscles. Getting ready for the day, he made his way to the breakfast area. Opening the door upon arrival he saw the others already seated and waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Yuuri replied sheepishly, feeling guilty.

"It's quite alright your Majesty. It's expected that we wait for you as it would be rude if we didn't." Conrad smiled warmly.

Yuuri grinned in response. He sat at his usual seat as breakfast commenced. Yuuri fidgeted not sure how to bring about his talk with Wolfram last night. Murata eyed his friend and his behaviour.

"Are you alright, Shibuya?"

"Huh...Ah...Yea I'm fine." Yuuri replied nervously.

Murata continued to eye the king not believing him. Yuuri felt Murata's eyes on him and felt self-conscious with the scrutiny. Letting a sigh of defeat, he finally spoke up.

"I...I talked to Wolfram last night."

Everyone stopped eating gave Yuuri shocked looks not expecting such an admission.

"What do you mean you talked to Wolfram last night, your majesty?" Conrad voiced curiously, yet a serious look upon his face.

"Well technically it wasn't talking, more like communicating with our minds."

Lady Celi, Gwendal and Conrad all had a look of surprise on their face as comprehension dawn on them. Murata and Günter were intrigued by this tidbit of information.

"I assume this is another one of the abilities of a full-blooded vampire." Murata stated as Gwendal nodded in response.

"This is an interesting development, but a good one." Günter voiced excitedly.

"Did you manage to get Wolfram to tell you where he is currently located?" Gwendal asked.

"I did, but it's still not clear since he doesn't know where he's located either. All he told me was that the place was constantly night there and surrounded by mountains in some castle." Yuuri replied.

"Interesting..." Murata muttered.

"I hope my baby is alright." Lady Celi looked worried

"He's fine and told me to tell you that." Yuuri tried to console Wolfram's mother.

Lady Celi gave him a grateful smile. Günter pushed his chair back as everyone turned their attention to him.

"I should go to the library and see if I can find information on such a place."

"We'll come with you." Gwendal voiced as he and Lady Celi followed.

"Your Majesty, please do not blame yourself. We will find Wolfram and trust when I say that he can take care of himself." Conrad comforted the king.

"Thank you Conrad and my name is Yuuri." Yuuri gave him a weak smile.

"Alright Yuuri, I'll take my leave now." Conrad smiled, bowing out of the room.

Yuuri watched him leave a blank look on his face.

"Shibuya it is important you keep your mind clear from the stress of worrying. Lord von Bielefeld will be fine and is a capable vampire with strong magical talents." Murata reminded the young king.

"I know Murata. However, it's still my fault that I couldn't protect him." Yuuri clenched his fists in anger.

Murata gazed at Yuuri intently. He noticed how the young king was so determined to save the blond prince and the strange flash of deep emotion entering his eyes whenever Wolfram was mentioned. Murata schooled his emotions behind his glasses as he spoke up.

"Do you have feelings for Lord von Bielefeld?"

***

* * *

Hope you enjoye the chapter. I would love to hear what you thought of it so please leave me a review. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Pure Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Mara Maou.

I would like to thank all my amazing reviewers. Your inputs have been a great motivator for me and it's nice to see that you all still enjoy the story. I finally have a new chapter, but mind you it's short and I did have a little trouble with it and I didn't want to reveal too much. The shortness is for a reason. However, I still hope you enjoy the read. Thank you to the readers and reviewers for sticking with this story. I would like to also thank the ones who "favourite" this story and the ones for putting it on "story alert" it makes me writing worhtwhile XD! Thank you! On with the stort.................

* * *

***

Yuuri slowly turned around, a look of shock etched on his face. Murata eyed him critically, waiting for an answer. The double black king's mind was blank, not being able to process much at the moment.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

Murata raised a brow, "Shibuya, just answer the question."

The problem was Yuuri didn't know how to reply, it wasn't exactly easy, even though it sounded like a simple question. However, it wasn't so simple, there was a fragile, yet dangerous message hidden within. Yuuri turned back to the window in his office, not really staring at anything in particular.

"I don't know."

"Shibuya, it's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question." Murata stated.

"No it's not. If that were the case then I would've given a one word answer, but it's not that simple." Yuuri replied quietly.

Murata watched the Demon King, a little surprised at the answer he received. It seemed he underestimated the king's feelings. His waited patiently as Yuuri spoke up.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuuri eyed him curiously a hint of suspicion shinning in his obsidian eyes.

Murata didn't reply right away, choosing to come and stand beside Yuuri as they both looked out.

"Because it is this country's priority to protect its king, as is mine."

"What does that have to do with how I feel about Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, bewildered.

"Because there's more to Prince von Bielefeld than you think. Now tell me, on that night when you caught him, did anything unusual happen?" Murata asked seriously.

Yuuri blinked in confusion, but tried to remember anything of significance. Flashes flickered in his mind until it all stopped on a certain moment; he made eye contact with shimmering emeralds as strong feeling stirred, feeling a connection with the blond. Yuuri gasped in surprise as he felt that same jolt shoot through him once more.

Murata faced Yuuri in concern, "Shibuya, are you alright?"

Yuuri nodded as he answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered something. When I had made eye contact with Wolfram a strange feeling surged through me, feeling some kind of bond with him."

Murata frowned, his suspicions confirmed. Yuuri noticed the expression etched on his friend's visage.

"Something wrong?"

There was a slightly tense silence before it was broken.

"Shibuya, listen carefully. You must be careful. I understand you want to save Wolfram, but you must not get further involved. When this is over, you cannot continue to keep in touch. Remember that this is strictly politics to keep from an unnecessary war breaking out." Murata's eye glasses glinted dangerously.

Yuuri gaped at Murata, but composed himself to voice his thoughts.

"No. Wolfram is my friend and I will continue to help them any way I can and strengthen our relation. Unless you tell me what you're hiding from me then there's no reason for me to stop." Yuuri glared determinedly.

"Don't be a fool Shibuya. You can't always be there. Heed my warning or death will befall someone close." Murata's cryptic words hung in the air as he swiftly exited through the office's double doors.

***

A week had gone by with Wolfram still imprisoned and at Seth's mercy. A whimper echoed within the room; the beautiful vampire, tossing and turning, on the bed. Face contorted in pain as a nightmare consumed his mind. Swirling cruelly. Red coloured his vision, black shadows darting by. He stood in the middle of the chaos, watching loved ones before him get tortured. Mouth open in a silent scream, trying vainly to stop the horror before him. Scene changes as he sees his family and Yuuri, bloodied and bruised, shackled to a wall each, creating a box around him. Tears stream down his face.

Suddenly, everything goes black. Wolfram shoots up into a sitting position, breathing heavily as tears leak from his eyes. He wipes his eyes, fruitlessly trying to stem the flow. Body shaking from suppressed fear. The nightmares keep getting worse; adding more stress to the situation Wolfram is currently in. He releases a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Looking towards the window, Wolfram eyes the darkness wearily. He hates the dark and his current location doesn't do much to soothe him.

The sky outside was different as he took a closer look. There were tints of red littering the darkness. Wolfram's heart sped up in fear. He knew what that meant and it wasn't anything good. There was only one week left before the Blood Moon made an appearance.

***

Yuuri stood in the garden, his thoughts swirling, like blurred paint on a canvas left unfinished. He sighed in frustration. The incident back in his office left him even more stressed than before. He hated when Murata became cryptic. Yuuri was confused as to Murata's reasons for trying to make him stay away from the royal family of vampires, in particular Wolfram. Wolfram was in danger and Yuuri knew the Blood Moon was only a week away.

This posed an even bigger problem, because they still had no clue where Wolfram was being kept. Not only that, the last words Murata had spoken before he left him in his office didn't help elevate Yuuri's mood. Yuuri wanted to know what he meant about someone close dying. A frustrated growl ripped from Yuuri's lips as he swiftly turned to head back into the castle.

His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked down one of the many corridors within Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri had no destination in mind, letting his feet lead the way when he suddenly came to a stop. Looking towards the wall on his right, his sights came upon the pictures of Shinou and The Great Sage. His eyes strayed to Shinou's portrait, taking in the Original King's profile.

As he carefully observed the painting Yuuri couldn't help but notice that Shinou and Wolfram almost looked the same, except for their eye colour. He found it strange that Shinou looked like an older version of Wolfram, almost as if Wolfram was a descendant of Shinou's. However, that didn't make sense as Wolfram was of vampire blood and not demon. Yuuri looked to the other painting, the one of the Great Sage.

It still looked the same since the first time he chanced upon it while running down these corridors, trying to escape another one of Günter's lessons. He looked at it closer and more carefully, since the last time he was too busy trying to find a place to hide from Günter. Yuuri's eyes roamed over the Great Sage's facial features. He didn't see anything fascinating that he might have missed the first time.

Yuuri began to turn away and continue on with his walk when something strange caught his eyes. He looked back at the Great Sage's painting again, but specifically focusing on his mouth. Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked closer at the hint of a smile that was adorning the Great Sage's lips. There, peeking out just barely from under the Sage's lips was a glint of a sharp fang. Yuuri stood frozen to his spot, trying to take in what he managed to discover. However, he didn't have time to dwell further on his discovery as hurried footsteps came his way.

Yuuri snapped out of his shock to focus on the newcomer, who happened to be one of the many soldiers of the castle. The soldier finally neared and stopped right in front of Yuuri, but not before bowing out of respect.

"Your Majesty, you have been requested to go to your office."

Yuuri nodded as the soldier led the way. They both walked hurriedly towards Yuuri's royal office. When they arrived at the double doors, the soldier bowed again and made his retreat. Yuuri inclined his head before pushing the double doors open.

Stepping into the room, everyone looked towards him. Yuuri felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention being solely on him. He rubbed his neck in his typical nervous habit, when feeling uncomfortable.

"Glad you could join us Shibuya." Murata voiced sarcastically.

Yuuri glared at him, not giving him a reply as he made his way towards his desk. He sat down in his chair and focused on everyone within the room. He noticed the slightly tense atmosphere.

"What's going on? Why have I been summoned?" Yuuri asked, curiously.

Nobody spoke. The silence was getting to Yuuri, who was slowly becoming irritated. Finally Günter spoke up from his spot on the left side of his desk.

"Well your majesty, we have some very important news."

"What is it?"

This time Gwendal replied.

"We have located the whereabouts of Wolfram."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
